Pecados perdidos, pecados esquecidos
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Uma traição imperdoável, um imenso sentimento de culpa que não pode ser aplacado ...? A escolha do esquecimento, de um caminho diferente, de um Resquício de paz ... Wincest / Lemon / Angst
1. Chapter 1

_Sam, Dean, Cass, Bobby e qualquer outro personagem de Supernatural não me _

_pertencem, se fosse meu seria proibido para menores!_

_Essa fic é bem _

_malvadinha, pesada, angst até na alma, um lemom cheio de triteza e culpa...A _

_deprê realmente reina por aqui!!! _

_Estejam vacinados..._

**Pecados perdidos,pecados esquecidos...**

_**Uma certeza,uma dúvida...**_

Dean apertava os punhos com força tentando conter os gemidos que insistiam em escapar de seus lábios a cada instante. Não sabia se deveria agradecer por a única coisa espaçosa naquele banheiro minúsculo de motel de beira de estrada fosse a bancada da pia ou não. Por que se ela fosse tão pequena como aquele banheiro, com toda a certeza teria arrebentado a testa no espelho e talvez tivesse a sorte de estar desacordado agora, mas Dean e sorte nunca haviam sido amigos muito próximos e agora não era muito diferente.

Sentia a força absurda que o corpo do irmão impunha contra o seu naquele espaço tão apertado pelo qual não tivera forças para lutar contra, sem contar que havia sido pego completamente de surpresa apenas com uma toalha não muito grande presa na cintura e nem mesmo tivera tido tempo para se virar na direção de Sam e se defender de alguma forma. Fora jogado contra a bancada e possuido sem ter tempo de respirar, em segundos, talvez até menos que isso.

Uma das mãos grandes do irmão apertava seu peito contra a bancada e a outra segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça e toda aquela força descomunal empurrava-se pra dentro dele com todo o desejo e necessidade do mundo. Sam era forte, claro, mas aquilo não era Sam, não seu Sammy! Seu Sammy não era assim! Por mais que, ás vezes e apenas ás vezes, Dean visse um rastro de luxúria nos olhos do irmão quando percebia que o observava, seguindo-o com os olhos pelo quarto como se seu corpo fosse um pedaço de filé e ele estivesse morrendo de fome, Sam jamais faria um coisa dessas com ninguém,muito menos com ele!

Mas agora estava meio dificil de por as idéias em ordem,a dor lancinante que parecia lhe partir ao meio a cada estocada fazia seu corpo tremer e toda e qualquer chance de se livrar daquela posição completamente submissa se perder. Aqueles poucos minutos mais pareciam horas a fio e o pior de tudo era que apesar da dor, apesar da vontade absurda que sentia de socar Sam, seu maldito corpo parecia estar gostando daquilo!

Se pudesse se soltar a primeira coisa que faria seria socar a sí mesmo, depois socaria o irmão, mas as mãos de Sam brutalmente lhe impediam de qualquer movimento.

Dean deitou o rosto sobre o mármore frio da bancada, sentia as forças se esvairem rápido demais e algo morno escorrer por suas pernas, ele sabia o que era e que devia ser um péssimo sinal, era sangue. Parou de lutar e apenas permitiu que aquilo que com toda certeza estava usando o corpo do irmão continuasse, não estava entregando os pontos, mas não tinha mais forças para tentar, era inutil tentar, só iria se machucar mais...

Fechou os olhos sentindo aquilo lhe invadir e abandonar seguidamente e a força com que era seguro sob as mãos fortes abandonarem a pressão que exerciam sobre ele, mas mesmo com as mãos livres, mesmo com o peito livre daquele peso, não havia sobrado muito de sí para uma escapada histórica, muito pelo contrário, estava realmente fraco a ponto de mal se mover, como se aquilo tivesse drenado suas forças e seus braços permaneceram imóveis no mesmo lugar onde estavam antes.

Os lábios de Sam subiam por suas costas devagar até chegar em seu ouvido, podia ouvi-lo gemer baixinho, enquanto deslizava a língua sobre sua nuca e mordia sua pele com força deixando marcas que permaneceriam por um bom tempo. Aquelas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo e sob seu corpo, abraçando-o como se aquele gesto terno de alguma forma tivesse algum sentido, pressionando uma das mãos contra seu peito até segurar firme em seu ombro e a outra contra seu abdomem trazendo seu corpo contra o de Sam, tão forte e violentamente, que era quase acolhedor.

Sam travou seu corpo contra o dele com força, obrigando-o a se manter em pé, deixando uma de suas mãos livres para percorrer seu corpo. Dean abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos cheios de desejo do irmão no espelho, sussurrando seu nome, assistindo-o deslizar os dedos sobre sua pele branca, realçando a pele morena do irmão, o que o fazia sentir uma vergonha absurda, sentia a pele queimando ao se olhar tão completamente submisso nos braços do mais novo, sem forças pra reagir. Fechou os olhos, não conseguia mais ver aquilo, não conseguia assistir as expressões do próprio rosto sendo retido pela mão dele que deslizava por seus cabelos, por seus lábios entreabertos enquanto desejava um toque a mais, o toque dos lábios dele nos seus.

Aquilo devia estar deixando Dean completamente louco! Como ele poderia desejar isso?! Desejar os lábios do irmão sobre os seus apesar de toda aquela violência? Desejar os lábios do irmão sobre tudo?

Não podia se encarar pensando aquilo, não queria admitir de forma alguma que os lábios que tocavam sua nuca faziam uma falta gigantesca contra os seus próprios, como podia consentir com o tom escuro que suas retinas haviam adquirido, o tom que ele conhecia muito bem, aquilo era o sinal do mais puro desejo. Ainda mais ao sentir aquela mão deslizar por seu peito descendo perigosamente, retezando seus músculos, pegando seu membro rígido que ansiava por um contato quente e urgente, tocando-o de leve, tão leve que quase implorava para que ele usasse a mesma força com que ainda usava para possui-lo, torturando-o devagar e silenciosamente até que o fez se esvair em desejo, sem esforço algum.

Ele ouviu Sam sorrir, um sorriso travesso de quem diz:"Te peguei !", e abraça-lo com força, debruçando-o novamente sobre a bancada, voltando àquela selvageria descontrolada de antes, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo dele o preencher por dentro e seus braços tremerem de leve á sua volta, junto da respiração ofegante.

De repente sentiu o calor do corpo do outro se separar do dele e todo o peso do corpo cair sobre seus joelhos, incapaz de manter-se de pé por mais um segundo sequer, foi ao chão com a mesma força com que seus olhos se fechavam e a escuridão o tomava, antes mesmo dele ouvir a porta do banheiro ser fechada e trancada atrás de sí.

*****S&D*****

_Continua...._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uma culpa,uma traição...**_

Sam espreguiçou-se confortavelmente na cama antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentia o corpo relaxado como a muito tempo não sentia, a luz que entrava pela cortina semi-aberta incomodava seus olhos, que automaticamente procuravam o irmão deitado na cama ao lado todas as manhãs, naquela ânsia de poder encarar aquele rosto tão lindo com todo o desejo do mundo, delirar em silêncio com a visão aqueles lábios perfeitos e absurdamente sugestivos sem ser esbofeteado em seguida e com toda a razão.

Mas ele não estava lá, o que era muito raro no modo Dean de ser, acordar cedo era algo que Sam não via a muito tempo, como se estivesse pagando todas as madrugadas em que ele fora arrastado da cama pela urgência de preparar café para o mais novo quando crianças. Olhou para os lados e viu a porta do banheiro fechada, mas o silêncio imperava sobre o quarto, sem chuveiro ligado, sem música tocando ou sendo cantada.

Nada alí indicava que o irmão estava no quarto o que deixara Sam aliviado, lembrando-se do sonho quase irracional que havia tido com Dean naquela noite, se ele pudesse ler seus sonhos com certeza Sam não estaria mais respirando o ar daquele mundo. Aquele sonho parecia tão real que deixava no chinelo todo e qualquer outro e olha que haviam sido muitos, muitos mais do que Sam conseguia se lembrar.

Sentou-se na cama e levou um susto ao perceber que estava nú, mais ainda quando viu as marcas de sangue em seu corpo e a certeza de que que não pertenciam a ele fez seu sangue gelar. Correu para a porta do banheiro com a agilidade de um gato, tentou abrir, mas a porta estava trancada e nada de seus olhos encontrarem a chave.

_Dean! Dean! Dean! - Batia na porta com força e chamava alto o nome do irmão, mas não ouviu resposta alguma, afastou-se e iria por a porta abaixo quando se lembrou do tamanho minúsculo do banheiro e que obviamente poderia acertar Dean naquele esfroço, poderia até mata-lo se acertasse no lugar errado, correu para onde estava sua mochila, procurando um grampo ou qualquer coisa para abrir a maldita porta.

Suas mãos tremiam e era difícil se concentrar enquanto susurrava o nome do irmão baixinho e lhe pedia desculpas seguidamente, lembrava-se de cada segundo, de cada milésimo de segundo com se tivesse do nada adquirido memória fotográfica e tudo ficava passando em sua cabeça repetidas vezes, apenas pra atormenta-lo mais e mais. As lágrimas desfocavam sua visão e o que faria normalmente em segundos lhe custaram quase cinco minutos, que pareciam horas em agonia. Estava ajoelhado no chão quando a porta finalmente se abriu, seu coração se apertou no peito e sentiu os pulmões pararem de respirar.

Aproximou-se devagar, vendo Dean deitado no chão, meio encolhido e de lado, nú em meio a uma poça de sangue. Tocou seu rosto e sentiu sua pele gelada, seu rosto pálido com profundas olheiras e todas as marcas com que sonhara em fazer desenhadas sobre a pele branca em um tom quase preto de tão Dean com cuidado e o pegou nos braços sem esforço algum, levando-o para a cama.

Tinha de acorda-lo, era preciso, mas realmente estava com medo da reação dele e quem não estaria. Chamou-o seguidamente, depois de lhe cobrir até o peito, pois não conseguia se concentrar olhando-o naquele estado, especialmente indefeso. Mas não houve resposta alguma, segurou em sua mão, pois tinha medo de toca-lo novamente em qualquer outro lugar e esperou que ele reagisse, que o calor voltasse.

Sentia um frio percorrer sua espinha só de imaginar os olhos de Dean, a expressão de ódio que veria naquelas retinas, com certeza se saísse vivo dessa, o que duvidava muito, nunca mais veria o irmão.

Passaram quase duas horas e Dean continuava desacordado, Sam estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Ele havia limpado o sangue no chão do banheiro para tentar fazer o tempo passar, como se ao limpar aquele piso gélido fosse limpar junto a traição que havia cometido, precisava por as idéias no lugar, algo estava absurdamente errado, tinha de estar.

Não podia leva-lo a um hospital, se o fizesse Dean iria ao inferno e o mataria pela segunda vez, por mostrar ao mundo que ele havia sido vítima de algo como aquilo e além do mais, Sam não queria ter seu dna registrado como um sadico sexual que atacou o próprio irmão num banheiro de motel barato nos quatro cantos do pais. Não, isso estava fora de questão!

Sentia a temperatura voltando devagar ao corpo do mais velho, mas Sam tinha de fazer alguma coisa por ele, iria enlouquecer se ficasse alí, simplesmente esperando ele acordar para ver o estado em que seu próprio irmão o deixara. Sam se levantou e foi até o chuveiro, ligando-o no na temperatura mais quente que podia suportar pois sabia como Dean adorava banhos escaldantes. Abriu por completo a porta do box e o pegou nos braços novamente, fazendo agora o caminho contrário de volta ao banheiro.

Deixou a água quente lavar o corpo de Dean em seus braços, como se pudesse lavar o mal que lhe havia feito, o box era pequeno e mal podia se mexer com o irmão desacordado em seu colo. A idéia de ter de toca-lo novamente em certas áreas para limpar o sangue de sua pele o apavorava e muito. Algo como aquilo jamais havia sequer passado por sua cabeça, nem nos seus desejos mais devassos e obscuros!

Havia feito de tudo o que conhecia para tentar descobrir o que acontecera, bebera água benta, se cortara com uma faca de prata, dissera o ritual de exorcismo com seu próprio corpo em meio a um círculo de contenção, sal grosso e tudo mais... Mas não houvera tido resposta alguma e o medo de descobrir que nada maligno tivera possuído seu corpo para que agisse daquela forma o apavorava mais que a reação do irmão que jazia imovel em seus braços.

Fora obrigado a tocar a pele dele novamente, fora obrigado a toca-lo onde implorava para não precisar... Sentia-se sujo, um maldito infeliz que não merecia mais que uma passagem só de ida para o segurar as lágrimas, mas era impossível conte-las diante do rosto pálido do irmão contra seu peito, num silêncio tão profundo que parecia o pior dos castigos.

Se Dean acordasse, gritasse, esmurrasse sua cara e o odiasse pra sempre seria muito melhor do que aquilo. Só implorava por duas coisas, a primeira, que ele acordasse e a segunda e muito mais irrealizavel, que não visse refletido vergonha em seus olhos, que não visse aquele tipo de dor que despedaçaria a alma de qualquer um. Passar por aquilo sem cicatrizes profundas era impossível, até mesmo para Dean.

Só havia uma solução para aquilo e Sam conhecia a resposta, Dean ia mata-lo e antes de mata-lo iria castra-lo!

Deitou Dean em seu colo, enquanto o secava e o colocou sobre os lençóis limpos da sua cama, pois a dele estava cheia de marcas de -o com roupas leves, apenas uma blusa cinza de mangas curtas e uma boxer preta e o cobriu, arrumando seus cabelos com as mãos.

Apenas aguardava o pior ...Mas por que ele não conseguia tirar as mãos de Dean, mesmo depois de tudo? E a resposta lhe veio tão óbvia que foi obrigado a rir da própria ingenuidade.

Porque tudo o que mais desejava estava alí deitado naquela cama inconciênte.

_*****S&D*****_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uma verdade, um monstro...**_

Haviam se passado mais de cinco horas e nada em Dean parecia anormal, sua temperatura estava normal assim como a sua cor havia voltado, respirava devagar e ritmado, dormindo profundamente. Sam estava pedindo outra roupa de cama na recepção do motel e sob olhares questionadores ele aguardava. Aquela deculpa de se cortou com uma garrafa de cerveja deveria ser a mais antiga e usada do mundo, mas realmente não estava com muita disposição para arrumar desculpas para estranhos, tinha problemas maiores, bem maiores no momento.

Voltava pelo corredor que rodeava os quartos se perguntando se deveria ficar ou seria melhor desaparecer antes que o irmão acordasse, talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo para ambos colocarem as idéias no lugar, um tempo longe um do outro talvez ajudasse, mas a simples idéia de deixar o mais velho sozinho depois daquilo, realmente lhe apavorava e se ele tentasse fazer algo contra sí mesmo?

Conhecia Dean o bastante para saber que ele jogaria nos próprios ombros a culpa de tudo e Sam não poderia permitir isso de forma alguma, afinal ele era a vítima e não o agressor. Mas Sam também sabia que se usasse ou simplesmente pensasse naquela palavra, "vítima", estaria dando mais um bom motivo para o irmão fazer uma loucura.

Abriu a porta devagar para não acorda-lo, virou os olhos em direção á cama onde ele dormia e deu de cara com os olhos do irmão que o observavam profundamente, dando a desconfortável impressão de que não o estavam vendo bem á sua frente.

Um silêncio horrivel tomou o pequeno quarto deixando Sam sem palavras, sem chão, sem rumo, sentia-se corando ao ser encarado por aqueles olhos verdes absurdamente vazios, frios, sem expressão alguma, como se a alma de Dean tivesse sido arrastado dalí e apenas uma casca com sua forma ainda permanecesse ainda neste mundo.

Sam sentiu o corpo começar a tremer e seus olhos lacrimejarem aquém de sua vontade. Tentava, mas não conseguia falar, mal conseguia se mover sob aquele olhar sem vida. Reuniu todas as forças que ainda tinha e foi até o outro lado do quarto, onde sua mochila havia sido displicentemente jogada um dia antes, abriu o ziper sem fazer barulho e pegou algo dentro dela. Os olhos de Dean apenas o acompanhavam seu trajeto e nada mais.

Dean olhava para Sam que havia se sentado na outra cama bem á sua frente e o via estender o cabo de sua própria arma em direção a ele, Dean apenas o olhou como se perguntasse o porquê daquele gesto, como se não entendesse os motivos daquele ato, tudo o que havia naquele olhar era uma confusão digna de anos de terapia.

Sam tentava por os pensamentos em ordem, tentando formar frases que pudessem ser entendidas em meio ao seu desespero, tentando respirar uma vez após a outra, tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer ou pelo menos ter algum controle sobre elas,agora que estavam tão próximas dele.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos, tomando folego, tomando coragem para dizer aquelas palavras que passavam por sua mente, naquela palavra que tanto se negava a acreditar.

_Dean, me escuta, por favor, você tem de fazer isso...- Dean apenas o olhava estendendo a arma á altura de sua mão direita - ...Eu fiz tudo o que podia, tentei me exorcizar em um círculo mágico, me cortei com prata, bebi agua benta com sal, tudo, mas... Não há nada em mim... - Sam não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas vendo a passividade no rosto o mais velho - Fui eu quem fiz isso á você... Dean, fui eu ! - Dean baixou os olhos em direção as mãos de sam estendidas perto da sua e pegou a arma que lhe era oferecida sem tocar em Sam, sem nem ao menos pensar raciocinar.

_Me mate!!! - Gritou Sam em meio as lagrimas que cortavam seu rosto - Apenas faça! Papai estava certo, você estava certo... Eu sou...um monstro! O que eu fiz com você foi... Horrível... Foi imperdoável... - dizia enquanto encostava a cabeça no cano frio da arma sob os olhos impassíveis do irmão, segurando sua mão, o que obrigava o contato e o encaixe do dedo de Dean sobre o gatilho.

_Eu sou um monstro! Um monstro! Por favor, atire! - Dean estava quieto, só havia silêncio refletido naqueles olhos, apenas escuridão e nada mais enquanto aquelas palavras debatiam-se em seu cérebro junto das lembraças da madrugada passada, tentando achar uma porta de saida, uma fuga rápida, desviou o olhar, fugindo daquela dor contida nos olhos do irmão.

E do nada aquela resposta que lhe parecia tão lógica cortou o descontrole dos seus pensamentos e os transformou em calmaria e Dean simplesmente a aceitou, sem mais espera, sem mais rodeios, aquela era a única coisa que poderia fazer por Sam e ele apenas aceitou. Não havia dúvida, não havia por que continuar com aquilo...

Sam viu os olhos dele refletirem algo parecido com um resquício de vida, uma presença de espírito enquanto voltava aos seus. Sam deu um meio sorriso, apertando com as duas mãos a mão de Dean que segurava a arma, deixando a voz agora calma e serena simplesmente se derramar por seus lábios como se fosse a coisa mais rotineira de sua vida.

_Apenas faça Dean...Atire.

_*****S&D*****_

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Um fim, uma chance...**_

O verde dos olhares refletiam um nos olhos do outro e um silêncio abrasador parecia tomar devagar o espaço do frio que pairava sobre aquele apenas mantinha os olhos contra os de Sam que brilharam em um ar de espanto ao sentir o frio do aço abandonar sua pele e o que antes fazia Dean parecer em choque ou algo do tipo, ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Sam lhe fizeram mudar a expressão impressa na face, como se pudesse ainda sentir-se pior ainda.

A triteza que estava cravada em cada centímetro do rosto de Sam era a certeza de ter falhado novamente, enquanto aquelas palavras pareciam afundarem-se em seu coração, alastrando-se rápido como erva daninha. Desvencilhou-se das mãos do irmão lentamente, como se não quizesse feri-lo, como se quizesse dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não tinha palavras para expressar aquele sentimento.

Tirou o carregador da arma com a agilidade de sempre, porém mais devagar, em camera lenta, e a deixou cair bem ao seu lado na cama colocando o carregador sob o travesseiro. Dean virou o rosto para o lado oposto tentando fugir dos olhos incrédulos do irmão, da sua voz embargada, daquela afirmação que parecia ferir muito mais que o ato cometido contra sí.

Fechou os olhos e simplesmente apagou, deixando um Sam atordoado e abandonado, que tremia sozinho sentindo toda a força acolhedora daquela atitude tão certa escorrer por suas mãos, findar-se no canto mais longinquo de sua alma enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a lhe consumir.

Ele estava sozinho, não havia ninguém para consolar suas lágrimas, acalmar seu desepero, aquilo sim era solidão, agora ele entendia os silêncios do irmão.. Agora Sam podia sentir um pouco o que Dean sentira a vida inteira

Dean fingiu dormir até sentir Sam adormecer profundamente de tanto chorar no chão bem ao lado de sua cama, pois sabia que por mais que doesse nele, doia muito mais em Sam. Dean estava acostumado a engolir tudo calado, estava acostumado a sempre relevar a dor ou o que quer que fosse, sempre esquecer de sí próprio, Sam não... Sam não era assim... E isso mataria ele, se arcasse com toda aquela culpa, aquele ressentimento, logo não sobraria nada do seu tão amado irmão mais novo.

Ele sabia que não era culpa de Sam, sentia na verdade que o único culpado era ele mesmo. Como não havia percebido nada? Devia ter havido sinais, algo que indicasse que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo ao irmão, mas ele falhara em enxergar, falhara em protege-lo, em cuida-lo... Novamente. Uma voz gritava dentro de sua alma e lhe amaldiçoava por ser tão estúpido, tão cego...Por ter machucado Sam daquela forma tão irremediável.

Mas apesar de tudo sentia um alívio, ele agradecia por ter sido Sam e não ele o possuido por aquela coisa, pois Sam jamais voltaria a vida se algo do tipo lhe acontecesse, o perderia no mesmo instante. Sam era diferente dele, jamais aceitaria ter sido usado daquela forma tão suja, tão envergonhante. Sam se quebraria em tantos pedaços que ele jamais conseguiria juntar, teria nojo dele, teria nojo de sí mesmo, sentiria repulsa em um breve olhar, repulsa em ainda existir e se afastaria dele para sempre por mais que o implorasse para ficar, por mais que implorasse um perdão absolutamente impossível.

Dean conhecia Sam e Sam não nascera para ser usado, não suportaria algo assim, mas ser usado era algo comum para ele, algo que havia nascido em Dean desde o dia em que a mãe morrera e aquela era apenas uma outra forma de ser usado,mais uma. Dean era apenas uma ferramenta para realizar as vontades de Sam, para fazer Sam crescer, para manter Sam em segurança, para fazer Sam feliz, não importando quantas vezes tivesse de segurar as lágrimas, quantas vezes tivesse de fazer coisas das quais o faria sentir vergonha de sí mesmo, quantas vezes tivesse de relevar cada palavra, cada ato que destruiria o coração e o espírito de qualquer outra pessoa, tudo, se sacrificar sem pensar nem um milésimo de segundo por uma única pessoa...

Esse era Dean e Dean podia ser usado, Dean sempre fora... Como se esse fosse seu real propósito na vida, como se houvesse nascido apenas para isso...

A dor que rasgava o coração de Dean e distituia dele toda sua pouca vontade de preocupar-se consigo mesmo, aquele resto incrédulo da amor-próprio que as vezes e só as vezes parecia ainda existir, mas aquela angustia não era nada em comparação ao que sentiria se Sam se quebrasse. Não sentia como se ele tivesse sido o violado, era como se sua falta de competência em detê-lo que tivesse violado Sam e aquele pensamento, aquela culpa ele não podia arrancar de dentro do coração...

Levantou-se com cuidado,sem fazer barulho algum, vestiu-se com alguma dificuldade pois seu corpo inteiro doia, como se suas forças houvessem sido drenadas, arrancadas gota a gota de suas veias como se fosse sangue. Via o irmão mais novo dormir pesadamente no chão, como se não dormisse há séculos e não desejasse mais acordar. Sobre a cômoda do quarto havia um bloco de papel e uma caneta, sentou-se, economizando as poucas energias e escreveu algumas linhas, arrancando a página e a abandonando sobre a cama vazia.

Deu dois passos em direção á porta, mas voltou inconcientemente, abaixou-se e beijou levemente a fronte do irmão que carregava no rosto todo o peso do mundo, levantou-se e partiu sem olhar para trás. Entrou no Impala e apertou o volante com toda a força que lhe restara, enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e acelerou.

Ainda deitado no chão gelado do quarto entre as duas camas, com os olhos cerrados ouvia o ronco do motor do Impala, ouvia calado ele acelerar e partir. Ainda sentia a pressão dos lábios do irmão sob sua testa, ainda sentia o calor daqueles lábios, mas apenas suas lágrimas tinham forças para chamarem por Dean.

*****S&D*** **

_Continua...._

_So saD....._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Uma mensagem,uma esperança...**_

Sam acordou horas depois em meio á escuridão, estava sozinho, mais que isso sentia-se sozinho.

Forçou-se a levantar, por mais que desejasse apenas permanecer naquele chão com a memória intacta do beijo que o irmão lhe deixara antes de partir, talvez para sempre.

Sam não queria ser perdoado, não esperava ser redimido do que fizera e o fato de que ainda sentia o gosto do corpo de Dean em sua boca mesmo depois de tantas horas e de que sentir o cheiro do corpo dele nos lençóis onde agora se deixava cair o afundava em mais sofrimento ainda.

Nada o possuira, nada o comandava, ele não gritava para que parasse em algum lugar preso dentro do próprio corpo. Tudo o que havia naquele quarto apertado eram os dois, nada de demônios, espíritos ou qualquer maldição que pudesse ter um efeito daquele sobre sí. Por mais que desejasse negar, se quizesse parar ele poderia, mas ele simplesmente não se conteve, não se importou com a dor, o sofrimento estampado no rosto do outro, a vergonha que pairava sobre suas retinas, nada... Simplesmente o usara tendo a nítida impressão de que podia fazer o que quizesse a algo que lhe pertencia, tudo o que ele fez, tudo o que fizera Dean passar soava apenas como desejo e egoismo.

Por que não brincar com algo que é apenas seu? Que pertence apenas á você? Ele não é seu? A vida dele não é sua?

Então você pode fazer o que quizer...Dean é seu! Só seu, você sabe, ele também, sempre foi...

Aquelas frases haviam passado por sua cabeça enquanto deitado na cama observava a porta entreaberta, assistindo Dean se enxugar despreocupadamente, tão próximo, tão perto que quase podia senti-lo na sua pele. Algo dentro dele gritava que ele o chamava cada vez que a toalha escorregava por sua pele como se fosse um pedido por suas mãos e cada piscar de olhos uma confirmação. Antes de entrar naquele banheiro,antes de possúi-lo sem um mero rastro de arrependimento ou culpa, antes de tudo isso começar ele sabia o que se passava em seu coração.

"Você me odeia tanto assim?" As palavras ditas por Dean há tanto tempo atrás pareciam ecoar na sua cabeça. Queria morrer... Queria rasgar seu coração com os próprios dentes. Queria por uma bala em seu cérebro de uma vez por todas. Deslizou as mãos sob o travesseiro, mas o carregador não estava alí, olhou para os lados mas a arma que havia sido abandonada displicentemente horas antes também havia sumido e se bem conhecia o irmão tinha absoluta certeza de que não encontraria nem mesmo uma gilete no banheiro.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça se martirizando, como pudera fazer aquilo? Como...? Com Dean? A pessoa que sempre lhe amara e o apoiara a vida inteira, o único que jamais desistira mesmo depois de tantos erros, aquele que nunca o deixou na mão, apesar de todas as coisas horríveis que já lhe havia dito. Quantas vezes pedira seu perdão por deixa-lo ouvir o que sempre passara em sua mente? Quantas vezes o chamara de fraco, covarde? O acusara de não ter vontade própria e agora, aquela vontade com a qual tanto se gabava o havia levado para um abismo sem precedentes.

Pior do que libertar Lúcifer, pior que o apocalipse, era ver o silêncio nos lábios do irmão e lembrar-se que aquele fora seu primeiro mecanismo de defesa, tão natural á ponto de surgir em uma criança de quatro anos. Sentir seus olhos perdidos e vazios, aqueles eram os olhos de uma criança abandonada... Aquilo era mil vezes pior. Quem é que merecia todas aquelas palavras agora...? Quem sempre as merecera?

Remexeu-se na cama e teve os pensamentos cortados pelo som que vinha de baixo de seu peito. Esticou o braço e acendeu a luz do abajour, pegou com cuidado a folha de papel que havia grudado em seu peito e sentiu as mãos tremerem de leve ao leva-la em direção aos olhos marejaram apenas por ler o nome no topo da folha.

Sammy

Por favor, me espere.

Eu imploro, não saia desse quarto até que eu descubra o que aconteceu.

Não quero que machuque mais ninguém, não quero que se machuque mais ainda.

Você não tem culpa. Não faça nada estúpido, eu imploro.

Me espere, volto em dois dias. Não fuja.

Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Dean

Amassou a folha com ambas as mãos, chorando compulsivamente.

O que havia de tão errado em Dean?Como ele podia se menosprezar tanto assim? Começar aquela carta com "por favor"? "Implorar" para ele depois de tudo. Ele não o merecia, nunca o merecera, nem ele, nem seu pai.

_Eu vou esperar,eu vou... Dean... Prometo...- Sam respondia como se ele estivesse lá enquanto limpava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e rezava por um milagre, um tão grande que fizesse Dean voltar inteiro, não apenas seu corpo, mas alma também...

****S&D*****

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Uma jornada, uma revelação...**_

Dean dirgia por mais de seis horas a fio em meio á escuridão da estrada praticamente vazia, apenas um carro ou outro passava na direção contrária fazendo os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam tomarem por segundos outra rota. O som estava desligado e aquele silêncio lhe parecia absurdamente confortável.

Sua única compania era a bolsa que descançava no banco ao lado, cheia com todas as armas e qualquer coisa que pudesse ser perigosa que estava no quarto que revistara antes de sair, não havia deixado nada para trás, nada que ele pudesse usar. Se quizesse fazer alguma besteira teria de sair e procurar.

Não sentia sede, nem fome, nem sentia frio, nem vontade de dormir, estava imune ao resto do mundo, imune á fraqueza que fazia suas mãos tremerem levemente de tempos em tempos, da dor que percorria cada músculo do corpo exausto. Apenas a estrada á sua frente parecia fazer algum sentido e ele não se importava em dirigir até o raiar do sol.

Precisava de ajuda, e só existia uma pessoa a quem recorrer, precisava de Bobby.

O dia quase raiava quando chegou na casa do amigo e apesar da hora, apesar do frio podia vê-lo abrindo a porta da frente antes mesmo de desligar o motor do Impala. Respirou fundo e saiu. Não sabia como iria explicar o que havia acontecido, para dizer a verdade tentava inventar a desculpa mais convincente do mundo para que o velho amigo não soubesse daquela verdade que deveria ser apenas dele e de ninguém mais.

_Dean...Aconteceu alguma coisa, está tudo bem? - O jovem forçou um breve sorriso, era impressionante como Bobby lhe conhecia tão bem.

_Sim, tudo bem...Só preciso de uma ajuda...Em uma pesquisa...- Fazia um esforço sobrehumano para que a voz saísse, não por fraqueza, nem nada desse tipo, mas por vontade própria, queria emudecer para sempre. Olhava o velho caçador parado no topo da escada sentado na cadeira de rodas com uma interrogação nos olhos.

_Onde está Sam? - Dean coçou a cabeça, a resposta tinha de ser boa, muito boa.

_Ele ficou na cidade investigando enquanto eu vinha aqui - dizia tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível apesar da resposta ser sofrível - Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

_Sei... - Só havia desconfiança nos olhos do velho caçador e Dean sabia que por causa disso teria de passar pelos sistema de segurança de sempre, nada que um bom gole de água benta não resolvesse e na atual situação quem sabe poderia até ajudar - Vem, vamos entrar está frio aqui fora.

Acompanhou-o para dentro e depois de um pouco de água benta já via a expressão de sempre em Bobby, que se assustou ao oferecer café a ele e ouvir uma recusa.

_Vamos lá, garoto, não sou seu pai, mas te conheço o bastante pra saber que está tentando me passar uma mentira deslavada, me diga a verdade, o que está acontecendo? Para você deixar Sam para trás deve ter sido bem feio.

_Nada...Não aconteceu nada. Eu não deixei ele pra trás. - Dizer aquelas palavras foi mais difícíl ainda.

_Está me dizendo que dirigiu por horas num tempo horrível desse simplesmente para me fazer uma pergunta, sem nem ao menos me ligar antes e perguntar? - Dean desviou os olhos, inconcientemente tinha dirigido até ali, teria sido tão mais fácil pelo telefone, realmente era um estúpido, Sam tinha toda razão.

_Olha Bobby,eu não tô a fim de falar disso. - Virou o rosto tentando fugir dos olhos inquisidores do mais velho, assumindo aquela tom rude natural aos Winchester - Vai me ajudar ou não?

_O que eu posso fazer se o cabeça dura não quer abrir o bico, não é mesmo? Vamos lá, me explique no que vocês se meteram desta vez. - Disse se aproximando para ouvir a voz de Dean que soava estranhamente baixa, mas sabia que não adiantaria apertar apenas, ele não iria dizer nada dessa forma.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo Dean, Bobby estava tão perdido quanto ele,quando um estalo lhe cortou o pensamento.

_Uma coisa que se aposse do corpo de outra pessoa, fazendo-a pensar que não está possuída e que é imune ás armas convencionais, talvez...estejamos olhando para o andar errado... - olhou nos olhos do mais novo que parecia ler seus pensamentos.

_Não Bobby, não pode ser um anjo... Eles precisam de permissão para vestir alguém.

_Sim, mas podemos estar lidando com uma outra categoria de anjos aqui...- Os olhos de Dean brilharam com as palavras dele - Há uma guerra lá em cima, certo?

_Espera, você esta falando em anjos caídos...Anjos recém caídos? - Dean falava procurando afirmação no velho caçador

_Talvez...é apenas uma possibilidade...- Bobby via os olhos dele brilharem, como se aquela resposta fosse tudo o que ele mais quizesse ouvir - Mas por que fariam isso em meio a uma guerra, existem maneiras mais óbvias de enfraquecer o inimigo e mais rápidas também.

_Poderiam estar angariando almas para o inferno antes mesmo de fazerem parte da elite de Satã... Tentando subir de cargo antes de Lúcifer assinar a carteira... E nesse assunto, sei quem pode ajudar... - Havia uma satisfação incontida naquele olhar enquanto falava.

_Castiel? Bem, ele é o mais próximo de resolver essa confusão. - Bobby tinha de saber, tinha de testa-lo, aquela expressão de alívio no rosto do jovem assustava o velho caçador - Ei Dean, quer um café? - Assistiu um sorriso brotar de um lado ao outro no rosto dele ao aceitar, apenas acenando com a cabeça. Foi pegar o café, dando as costas para o jovem, perguntando calmamente - Não vai avisar Sam? Ele já deve estar preocupado á esta altura.

_Não, não se preocupe depois eu falo com el... - Teve o movimento que fazia em pegar o copo travado no meio,sentia as mãos do caçador segurarem a gola sua jaqueta e o sacudirem de leve.

_Você vai me falar por bem ou por mal, garoto, o que está acontec...- Parou a frase no meio ao ver as marcas do que claramente eram de dentes perto da nuca do jovem, assistiu o olhar apavorado de Dean ao perceber que ele havia notado e aquilo era tudo o que precisava para desejar não ter razão - Essa marca no seu pescoço, Dean...Você não disse o nome de Sam nenhuma vez desde que chegou aqui... Meu Deus... Não me diga que...- sua voz embragava ao ver as lágrimas se acumularem sobre as íris verdes á sua frente - Você não vai deixar... Não pode... Não pode fazer isso... Novamente...

_É diferente...É diferente dessa vez Bobby, não era ele... Ele não faria... Não era ele! - dizia tentando impedir as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos de cederem, balançando a cabeça em negação, mas perdeu a disputa ao aceitar o abraço terno que recebia do mais velho, afirmando repetidas vezes, não para Bobby, mas para si mesmo em voz alta. - Vai ficar tudo bem, tudo bem...

*****S&D*****

_Continua..._

_Vou ter que fazer análise depois disso..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Um desejo, uma promessa ...**___

Agora Dean tinha um outro grande problema, como se já não tivesse demais, achar Castiel...Como achar o anjo se o telefone só dava fora de área? O que não deixava de ser um absurdo cômico o fato de poder falar com um servo de Deus por um celular. Se alguém tivesse previsto algo assim para ele anos antes, num bom dia teria arrancado algumas risadas, num mal dia teria apanhado ou sido exorcizado.

Dirigia pelo caminho de volta, queria contar para Sam, tirar aquele peso das costas do caçula, mas antes precisava desesperadamente ouvir a voz do anjo em seus ouvidos lhe dando aquela certeza, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa capaz de apaziguar a batalha que se travava em seu cérebro e pudesse calar aquela voz que lhe dizia que tudo não passava de uma esperança tola e sem sentido.

Precisava de Castiel, era última esperança que sobrara em seu coração faminto. Não havia mais nada em que se agarrar...

Parou bem no meio do caminho, o sol estaria alto no céu se as nuvens permitissem vê-lo. Estava no meio do nada, os campos tinham uma camada fina de gelo, mas ainda não haviam perdido totalmente o verde. Precisava tentar, era a única forma.

Andou alguns metros para dentro do campo, parou, fechou os olhos concentrado e apenas dentro de sua mente gritou por sua atenção, chamou por seu nome, orou por Castiel.

Perdeu a conta do tempo que permanecera daquele jeito, seu corpo parecia congelar, mas sua vontade era tão maior que seus olhos nem mesmo respondiam ao desejo físico de se abrirem e reencontrarem a luz do mundo. Estava envolvido naquela escuridão silênciosa que era apenas interrompida pelo soprar do vento em seus ouvidos, tudo á sua volta era calmaria, talvez fosse paz.

Só acordou ao sentir as mãos quentes em seus ombros gelados, abriu s olhos com a rapidez e reação esperada em um caçador para encontrar os olhos serenos do anjo á poucos centímetros do seu como de costume, mas dessa vez aquilo estava longe de irritá-lo como sempre. Teve vontade de abraça-lo, tão grande era a sensação de alívio que o tomava naquele sentimento de missão cumprida do qual o soldado dentro dele, enrraizado tão fundo em suas entranhas não conseguiria jamais escapar.

_Dean... - Acordou dos próprios pensamentos ao som de sua voz. Cass o observava profundamente como fazia antes, quando parecia ler sua mente enquanto virava de leve o rosto para o lado, como se ouvisse a voz de sua alma gritar até finalmente cravar o azul daqueles olhos nos seus.

Havia algo dentro deles, era mais que dúvida ou confusão, era mais do que não compreender seus sentimentos tão humanos, era uma coisa diferente, aquela era a sua dor refletida nos olhos do anjo. Dean desviou os olhos, fugiu concientemente.

_Você chamou por mim e eu vim...

_Você sabe... não é? O que aconteceu... - Falava devagar, quase sufocando a cada palavra que conseguia pronunciar.

_Eu ví... Em sua alma, Dean. - O caçador fechou os olhos como se aquelas palavras machucassem, sabia que não podia esconder nada de Cass. Ele podia ver tão fundo em sua alma, lugares que nem ele mesmo conhecia.

_Sam... Ele estava possuído por algo, não é? - Seus olhos estavam inundados em algo pior do que dor, era desespero por uma culpa tão irreal que chegava a alcançar o anjo - Me diga...ele estava...

_Tenho de vê-lo, só assim terei certeza se havia algo nel... - Foi interrompido por Dean bruscamente. A negação estava estampada tão obviamente no rosto do anjo que Dean entendera perfeitamente a resposta, mas não podia suportá-la, tinha de acreditar, persistir mesmo quando desejava cair de joelhos e se deixar morrer de frio, tinha de lutar por aquela última chance de salvação, aquela redenção única e cada vez mais inatingível...

_Se... ? Não me enrrola Cass, desembucha logo! - Por mais que estivesse certo da verdade, não conseguia dizê-la simplesmente, não podia negar um rastro de esperança para aquele ser tão importante para sí mesmo e descobriu que aquela convivência tão próxima com um humano lhe ensinara algo mais, havia lhe ensinado a mentir... Mesmo quando não havia sombra de dúvida, mas ele tinha de ter algo mais nas mãos que apenas o que sabia verdadeiro, sentia um aperto no peito e começava a duvidar de sí mesmo.

_Me diga onde Sam está. Tenho de olhar dentro da alma dele. - Dean se afastou, lhe dando as costas, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, baixando a cabeça enquanto dizia o endereço do motel e o número do quarto.

Dean sentou-se no chão assistindo solitário as pequenas gotas que não tiveram tido a sorte de se tranformarem em flocos de neve caindo nas mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos. Cass não estava mais alí.

Orava por um milagre, não para sí, mas para ele... O milagre de refazer Sam outra vez...

Sam havia acordado a pouco tempo, o dia quase já se perdia na janela onde observava a estrada vazia que passava bem em frente ao motel. A cada segundo que o relógio avançava, a cada minuto completo, o mundo ia parando de girar para ele, tudo ficava mais lento, aos poucos, fazendo aquele abandono perdurar e crescer.

Levou um susto enorme ao ver o reflexo de Castiel contra a vidraça ao seu lado.

Não disse nada, era quase paupável na expressão do anjo que ele não havia vindo alí sem intenção alguma. Deixou a mão do anjo tocar sua fronte enquanto seus olhos cravavam-se nos seus. Aquela sensação de ser olhado por dentro, ter sua mente invadida, parecia desnudá-lo por inteiro.

Mas na face do anjo não havia nada, apenas aquele vazio que Sam pensara ter desaparecido há muito tempo residia serenamente.

_Castie... - Antes que terminasse de chamar seu nome, ele havia desaparecido.

Sam encostou a cabeça contra o vidro da janela, sentia-se mais desolado ainda, aquele silêncio o consumia cada vez mais e seu único pensamento proveitoso era desaparecer para sempre da vida do irmão... Mas ele iria esperar, havia feito uma promessa, tinha de esperar...Por Dean...

Castiel voltou e encontrou Dean sentado no chão com a cabeça entre os joelhos sob a chuva fina e fria. Não queria ouvir a resposta para a pergunta que lhe fizera, não precisava... Suas roupas estavam molhadas e as gotas se acumulavam escorrendo pesadas pelos fios curtos do cabelo. Aproximou-se e estendeu a mão com uma vontade enorme de acalenta-lo, mas deixou-se permanecer alí, apenas perto, apenas presente, observando as costas curvadas do jovem em silêncio.

Um nó em sua garganta impedia Cass de dizer a verdade ou qualquer outra coisa, não tinha vontade alguma de falar nada.

O mundo o havia abandonado e aquilo que via era apenas o que restara daquele homem que se esforçava para dizer as palavras que guardava no coração e que Castiel já conhecia antes mesmo dele pronunciar...

_Por que, Cass... Por que...? - O anjo andou devagar e abaixou-se bem á sua frente, ficando na mesma altura dos olhos dele, perdendo-se imerso naquele verde por um instante, onde as gotas de chuva e as lágrimas se encontravam e misturavam. Sabia que o que iria cometer era um pecado ímperdoavel e que seria punido severamente por usar algo tão proibido, mas não podia apenas deixar continuar... Não havia como poder relevar.

Passou as mãos por seus ombros, trazendo o corpo encharcado para sí. Sentiu o peso da cabeça dele apoiada em seu ombro e deslizou a mão suavemente fazendo seus rostos se tocarem, sussurrou baixinho contra a pele que molhava seus lábios.

_Existe uma forma de redenção plena, uma única absolvição absoluta... Apenas uma...

_*****S&D*****_

_Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Um abandono, um renascer... **_

A noite começava a se despejar quieta sobre aquele pequeno pedaço de mundo, a chuva fria aumentava gradualmente, dando a chance de que qualquer alma escapar em passos rápidos e procurar por um abrigo seguro. Mas essa necessidade não importava aos dois parados em meio aquele campo ao fim da aurora.

_Faça... - Castiel ouviu as palavras soarem tão firmes antes mesmo de completar a frase que sentiu-se estremecer e a respiração aumentar de ritmo. Dean ainda não sabia com o que estava lidando, o que teria de pagar por aquele desejo e nem ao menos parecia se preocupar. O anjo tentava se manter o mais longe possível do sentimento que tomava seu corpo e nublava seus olhos com toda aquela proximidade.

_Você tem de saber o que está aceitando antes, precisa compreender a punição que virá ser... - Sentiu as mãos do jovem envolverem suas costas, abraçando-o tão ternamente que as palavas prontas para serem pronunciadas diluiram dentro da boca. Aquele calor que agora sentia colado ao seu, cada vez mais perto, mais próximo lhe brindavam com um sentimento totalmente diferente, não sabia ao certo, mas tinha certeza de jamais sentira-se assim, algo tão paupável que fazia-o sentir-se quase humano.

Tentou se desvencilhar daquele sentimento que parecia sufoca-lo, separar-se dos braços que o mantinham tão rente, seria tão fácil, mas desistiu ao sentir a força com que o outro usava apenas para mante-lo perto de sí... A certeza em sua voz o atordoava e por impulso começou a tentar convencê-lo do contrário, como se não houvesse sido ele próprio quem falara demais, como se não houvesse sido ele quem tivesse desejado, por um instante fora de sí, poder apaziguar aquela dor, mesmo que fosse com um sofrimento muito maior.

Agora lutava para desfazer tudo, usaria todas as palavras do mundo para fazê-lo, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria sempre a mesma... Aquela resposta que jamais mudaria...

_Faça... - Dean apenas repetia, abraçado á ele, colado á ele, sem respirar, sem nem mesmo pensar, no mesmo tom das palavras ditas gentilmente pelo anjo, tão calmas e submissas que nem pareciam sair dos lábios do caçador.

_Assumirá o pecado dele para sí...? Vai afundar, vai mergulhar sua alma em um pecado que não é seu...? Vai condenar-se mais uma vez...? Mais uma vez... Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás...? Nem ao menos duvidar...? Assumirá seu pecado e pagará por ele irremediavelmente...?

_Faça...

_Tem idéia de como pagará...? Tem idéia do sofrimento ao qual estará destinado... Antes e depois da sua morte...? Algo mil vezes pior do que já sentiu no inferno... Algo infrigido por anjos, não por demônios... Tem idéia do que farão á você... ?

_Faça...

Caminhará para uma agonia inimaginavel, até mesmo para você que ardeu na perdição, apenas para poupá-lo...? Para apagar a lembrança do pecado que é apenas dele e não seu...? Para que ele não se sinta o culpado que é...? Para poupa-lo da auto punição... Se deixará punir ao invés ele...? Se auto punirá por ele...?

_Faça...

_Mesmo que ele faça novamente...? Mesmo sendo essa seja sua real natureza...? E quando ele fizer, vai tomar para sí cada pecado que ele cometer contra você, vai abraça-los um por um para que os anjos jamais saibam, para que os demônios não possam vê-los na alma e nos olhos dele...?

_Faça...

_Vai engolir a própria dor e a dele também...? Vai suportar todo esse peso...? Vai conseguir sorrir para ele a cada amanhecer..? Vai se sentir a vítima e o agressor...? Ainda conseguirá respirar todas as vezes em que ele o fizer, e ele o fará... Aquela fraqueza que sentiu era real, é isso que o Sam é... É por isso que ele é o escolhido de Lúcifer... Ele suga a vida de tudo em que toca... Especialmente do que mais ama... Cada vez que ele fizer, vai te matar um pouco, vai arrancar um pedaço de você...Vai arrancar um pedaço da sua alma... Vai deixar que ele o consuma até não sobrar uma única gota de vida em você...?

_Faça...

_Vai se abandonar tão facilmente assim...?Outra vez...? Vai se entregar por inteiro assim tão facíl...? Não se importa nem um pouco com você mesmo...?

_Não... Não me importo... Faça... - A voz sumiu dos lábios do anjo que apenas retribuiu aquele abraço em silêncio.

Como podia existir naquele mundo uma alma assim? Logo alguém que vira e passara por coisas tão horríveis, alguém que conhecia as verdades que aquele mundo tinha a esconder... Alguém que sofrera tanto e de todas formas possíveis. Fechou os olhos azuis com força, ouvindo mais uma vez aquele pedido já quase mudo que cedia de seus lábios.

_Apenas faça...

_Por que Dean? Por que o ama tanto? Por que ele é tão mais importante que você mesmo? Por que você não consegue se amar nem um centésimo do quanto o ama...? Por que...? Me responda... - Disse afastando os ombros dele, até olhar dentro de seus olhos desfocados pelas lágrimas e a sua resposta fluiu tão simples e sem meias palavras que chegou a doer em Castiel.

_Por que ele é um pedaço de mim, Cass... O único que realmente importa... E eu não sou nada sem esse pedaço... - Castiel o contemplava em silêncio, aquelas lágrimas caiam sem distinção, sem um único rastro de vergonha ou inverdade, talvez fosse por isso que Miguel o tivesse escolhido, talvez por isso ele fosse seu único receptáculo, não havia ninguém mais como Dean Winchester no mundo.

Estavam ajoelhados um de frente ao outro, completamente encharacados e Castiel ainda segurava em seus ombros. Sabia perfeitamente que estava se atirando no abismo junto dele e sua punição seria mil vezes pior que a morte ou deixar de existir. Mas aquele homem ajoelhado á sua frente completamente entregue não lhe deixava dúvidas de qual caminho aquilo que os humanos chamavam de coração havia escolhido.

E ele tinha tudo o que precisava para dar certo, para que aquele ritual tão antigo e proibido se realizasse perfeitamente e absolvesse toda a culpa da alma de Sam e a despejasse sobre a alma de Dean.

Um homem realmente puro com o coração totalmente entregue e o amor incondicional de um anjo.

Queimaria por ele, deixaria tudo para trás por ele sem um único instante de arrependimento, porque aquela criança era tudo o que tinha, o mais perto que podia se sentir de casa, tudo o que desejava salvar e guardar. Pedia o perdão de seu pai pelo pecado que realizaria, mas o egoismo daquele sentimento o dragava, Dean era tudo o que amava e salva-lo era a coisa mais importante que podia existir naquela situação.

Aproximou-se novamente, trazendo Dean tão perto de seu rosto que quase o tocava, Castiel sentia os olhos arderem, enquanto dizia em um tom tão baixo, que fazia parecer que não queria que a chuva ouvisse, mantendo o olhar vidrado no verde daquelas íris tão lindas e tristes.

_Vai se abandonar...

_Apenas faça...Faça....

_Vai acontecer novamente, é a natureza dele....

_Faça...

_Você tem de sentir...

_Eu sinto...

_Tem de me sentir...

_Eu sempre o senti...

Aquelas palavras soaram tão límpidas que Castiel sentiu pela primeira vez o que já havia presenciado por tantas outras, o que escorria dos seus olhos e se misturavam as gotas de chuva eram lágrimas e Dean fechava devagar os olhos sentindo os lábios do anjo roçarem lentamente contra seus, encostando-se contra seus tão gentilmente que pareciam quase irreáis, enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam e sentia os braços acolhedores do anjo á sua volta... Retribuiu aquele mesmo abraço, fazendo seus corpos se encontarem suavemente.

Aquele toque terno, aquele sentimento acolhedor, aquilo era o oposto de se fazer um pacto com o demônio. Não havia urgência, não havia nada que pudesse ser mais verdadeiro que aquele carinho arrebatador que parecia ir muito além do seu corpo, era em sua alma que tocava, era em seu coração que abraçava, era em sua mente que ele o fazia seu.

Era na alma que Dean sentia Cass... E era naquele coração emprestado que batia acelerado que Cass se entregava ao seu maior e irremediável pecado...

Sam saiu da janela, olhou meio confuso para trás, realmente havia esquecido por completo no que estava -se na cama, usando o controle remoto para ligar a tv em um canal qualquer. Pegou o bilhete deixado pelo irmão na cama, o leu

novamente sem entender as palavras escritas pelo irmão e deixou o papel cair displicentemente das mãos. Passou a mão no rosto falando alto o que passava em seus pensamentos, estava preocupado.

_Mas que droga, Dean... Onde foi que você se meteu afinal?

*****S&D&C*****

_Continua..._

_Ficou Kawaiiiiiii !!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Um sorriso,uma escuridão...**_

Estava escuro e seus olhos recém abertos se acostumavam facilmente com aquela penumbra, estavam treinados a enxergarem o mais longe possível, mas nem precisava ver para saber onde estava, a sensação tão familiar do banco do Impala lhe dava a certeza do seu paradeiro, mesmo que soubesse que não foram suas pernas que o haviam levado até lá. Respirou fundo, o mais que pode, sentindo um peso absurdo cair em seus ombros, mas não havia confusão em sua mente. Tudo estava límpido e claro como um dia ensolarado sem um única nuvem no céu.

Lembrava-se exatamente de tudo o que havia acontecido, desde aquela noite maldita até o gosto dos lábios de Cass que insistia em permanecer grudado nos seus, lembrava-se aos mínimos detalhes antes da escuridão o abraçar.

Olhou para os lados procurando por ele, mesmo tendo absoluta certeza de que não encontraria nem o rastro do anjo alí. Não sabia exatamente do que Cass tinha tentado lhe falar, mas era tão nítido no azul daqueles olhos a dor que se desprendia, que compreendia que algo irrecuperável havia se rompido...Um laço havia se quebrado em seu coração... Havia uma derrota tão explícita naquele rosto e era tudo sua culpa... Sabia que Cass jamais seria o mesmo...Assim como ele...

Agora não era apenas ele, os dois estavam totalmente ferrados.

Suas roupas estavam molhadas e coladas ao corpo, fazendo alguns calafrios percorrerem sua espinha. Seu corpo estava cansado, arrazado, mas afastou o frio e ligou o motor do Impala, ele tinha de voltar o mais rápido possível.. Sam estava esperando...

Já eram quase quatro da madrugada e Sam andava de um lado para o outro naquele quarto, se fosse fisicamente possível já teria feito um buraco no chão. Ele estava mais que preocupado, havia um vazio em seu estômago, alguma coisa dentro de sua alma lhe dizia que algo estava muito errado.

Saiu daquele transe ao ouvir o som tão conhecido do motor morrer de mansinho bem em frente ao quarto e do nada aqueles sentimentos que lhe reviravam por dentro desapareceram ao ver aquele que abria a porta devagar e o brindava com o sorriso que lhe era o mais lindo do mundo quando seus olhos se encontraram, chamando seu nome como fizera a vida inteira, daquele jeito que agora não lhe irritava nem por um piscar de olhos.

_Sammy... - Talvez Dean tivesse visto a apreensão exposta em seu rosto, pois aquela palavra lhe escapou dos lábios com uma ponta de interrogação - ...Tá tudo bem...? - Aquela preocupação de sempre do mais velho o fez sorrir mostrando as covinhas, com o alívio de um vazio quase absurdo. Sam não sabia o porquê, mas seu único desejo era correr para aqueles braços tão familiares, tão conhecidos, queria voltar a ser criança e poder sentir todo aquele amor acolhedor á sua volta como antes. Mas ele não tinha idéia do porquê, daquela falta que fazia seus olhos arderem, simplesmente desejava estar...

Dean o olhava da porta, esperava uma reação para dar um passo á frente e um sentimento de leveza cortou sua alma, deixando todo aquele peso no chão ao ver o sorriso que brotava no rosto do irmão, o sorriso que tanto amava desde que se entendia por gente. O sorriso que o fazia levantar da cama todos os dias e que o permitia dormir profundamente não importando a dor que sentisse, a prova única e mais esperada de que estava tudo bem novamente.

Ele não era de abraços, não era dado á arroubos de sentimentalismos, praticamente tudo se aplacava em um sorriso de contentamento e dois tapas nas costas, mas dessa vez não pôde ou quis resistir á vontade que o tomava, aquela vontade de abraçar o caçula como fazia quando eles eram crianças e sem palavra alguma dizer que tudo estava bem.

Andou até Sam em passos rápidos, como se temesse que ele saísse correndo antes que pudesse lhe segurar e o abraçou da mesma forma que o fizera depois de revê-lo com vida, quando vendera sua alma por ele. Precisava senti-lo alí e não se importava nem um pouco com as questões que transpareciam nos olhos meio assustados do mais novo, a única resposta que queria era dita com aquele abraço que recebia de volta.

Aquilo era tudo o que podia desejar...Tudo estava de volta no lugar e não havia sofrimento que Dean não aceitasse em troca disso, não havia dor que não valesse aquele sorriso tão amado. Desejava ficar alí, simplesmente ficar de olhos fechados e em silêncio... Apenas aquilo já curava suas feridas, já cuidava da dor latente em seu coração.

_Ei Dean, você me deixou preocupado... - Sam dizia sentindo aquele abraço se desfazer mas parou no meio da frase, mesmo tendo total certeza de que Dean tinha feito alguma coisa que o afetava diretamente e pela forma de agir do irmão sabia que não deveria ter sido algo muito bom, mas as perguntas teriam de ficar para depois porque podia sentir a temperatura elevada debaixo das roupas molhadas do irmão. Afastou-se por completo, segurando-o pelos ombros com algum cuidado, deitando uma das mãos sobre a fronte do mais velho.

_Você está queimando de febre, meu Deus! - E sem demora alguma fez Dean sentar em uma das camas enquanto tentava tirar dele as peças molhadas que cobriam seu corpo. Aquele ato de cuidado do irmão fez Dean se fechar, relembrando da violência sofrida antes, o toque daquelas mãos sobre a pele nua de seu braço direito o apavorou instantaneamente a ponto de empurrar Sam para longe de sí, para o mais longe que pôde. Assistia um olhar incrédulo brotar nos olhos do mais novo caído á seus pés, um olhar que lhe perguntava o por quê... Um olhar de quem não podia compreender o que se passava.

Dean tentava voltar a respirar, mas era difícil, era arrasador o que sentira ao toque daquelas mãos tão preocupadas, uma dor surreal avançava por sua alma impedindo-o de pronunciar qualquer coisa que fosse. Incapaz de pedir desculpas... Incapaz de inventar uma explicação plausível para aquele ato inconciente do próprio corpo. Como conseguir dizer, sem explicar nada, sem deixa-lo perceber, que seu corpo tinha medo do dele? Não havia resposta que pudesse ser dada sem destruir todo o esforço anteriormente realizado.

Sentia vergonha ao olhar para Sam, sentia vergonha do medo que estava impresso em seus olhos... Sentia medo...

_Eu faço sozinho... - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer para ele depois de alguns segundos que mais pareciam horas de espera, enquanto arrastava as pernas que ainda tremiam por causa daquele toque gentil e cuidadoso e se trancava no banheiro. Deixando um Sam perdido e sozinho outra vez, agora mais que nunca, pois não existia uma gota sequer de culpa em que se sustentar.

Tirou as roupas com dificuldade, muito mais de quando as vestira. De costas para o espelho, pois não tinha coragem de ver, não queria contemplar as marcas que haviam restado em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e apagou a luz que havia acendido por puro impulso e se manteve em meio áquela escuridão quase aconchegante, nela conseguia voltar a respirar, sem ver o medo estampado em sua própria face conseguia continuar...

Suas roupas limpas haviam ficado do lado de fora e teria de pedir para Sam trazê-las, entrar naquele banheiro junto dele, teria que senti-lo perto naquele espaço caustrofóbico, tinha de se controlar, manter-se respirando quando se aproximasse.

Destrancou a porta, com mãos que tremiam ligeiramente... Ele era Sam, era apenas seu irmãozinho...

Ligou o chuveiro no mais quente que conseguiu, tão quente que parecia arrancar sua pele mesmo tomada pela febre, deixou aquela água lavar seus pensamentos, sempre fazia isso para relaxar e agora precisava mais do que nunca daquela paz de mentira e tão irreal. Depois de alguns minutos o chamou.

_Sam...! - Sendo atendido de imediato.

_Estou ouvindo Dean, fala...- Sam estava assustado com aquela reação do irmão e procurava de todos os modos se conter e não piorar tudo de uma vez.

_Eu esqueci de pegar minhas roupas, pode trazer pra mim?

_Ah, claro. O que quer?

_Algo confortavel...Qualquer coisa serve...- O irmão se manteve em silêncio por um tempo depois bateu de leve na porta do banheiro, apenas dois toques e nada mais.

_Posso entrar...? - Esperou com a cabeça baixa, quase encostada contra a madeira.

_Claro. - Dean sentiu um pavor percorrer cada célula de seu corpo ao ver a luz do quarto invadir a proteção com que o escuro lhe acolhia. Manteve os olhos fechados e o coração apavorado.

_Tá aqui, Dean. - falou colocando as roupas sobre a bancada da pia - Eu vou procurar uma farmácia vinte e quatro horas para comprar um remédio para você e já volto.- Sam não disse e não fez mais nada, apenas saiu, fechando a porta, deixando aquela escuridão voltar a abraça-lo em silêncio.

Sam deixou o quarto e por mais que quizesse fazê-lo não questionou a luz apagada, ou o silêncio, ou aquele olhar repleto de medo de antes. Tinha de deixa-lo em paz por agora, conhecia o irmão e sabia que não arrancaria nada dele dessa forma. Tinha de dar espaço para Dean, seja o que fosse, Sam não permitiria criar um abismo entre eles outra vez.

Dean saiu do banho e vestiu-se, ao abrir a porta, a luz entrou naquele pequeno espaço seguro e viu sua imagem refletida, desfocada no espelho pelo vapor e percebeu uma marca a qual sua roupa não escondia, aquela mesma que Bobby vira. Por sorte, seu corpo se recuperava rápido e as marcas deixadas em seus pulsos já eram praticamente imperceptiveis, mas aquela marca permanecia lá, ainda a sentia, assim como todas as outras... Pegou a outra toalha e a jogou em volta do pescoço, escondendo a marca que o manchava em vergonha.

Obrigou-se a ir até a cama, se enterrando entre as cobertas que antes permaneciam esquecidas e dobradas sobre a cama, escondendo não só aquela mordida, mas escondendo todo o resto de Sam e até de sí mesmo.

Agradeceu a chuva por lhe dar aquela febre alta, por dopar uma dor por outra tão mais suportavel, algo tão mais quente.

Fechou os olhos cansados e se deixou levar para uma outra escuridão, aquela onde ele pensava que as luzes jamais o tocariam...

Sam voltou quinze minutos depois, com alguns comprimidos e algo para comer, mas tudo o que encontrou era um Dean entregue aos sonhos e que ardia em febre. Depois de algum esforço conseguiu acorda-lo apenas um pouco, o bastante para fazê-lo tomar os comprimidos e nada mais.

Colocou outro cobertor sobre Dean e ficou sentado ao seu lado na cama, deslizou a mão sobre seu rosto, observando atento a expressão de paz deixada alí, apesar da febre alta e que agora, não reagia como se o mero toque de suas mãos o machucassem...

_*****S&D*****_

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Uma vontade, uma rendição...**_

Sam havia deixado de ser ele mesmo, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Dean, tinha chegado a um novo nível de ser humano, ele era apenas preocupação, algo muito perto do que vira estampado em Dean a vida inteira.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde aquela noite em que o irmão voltara queimando de febre, agindo tão estranhamente que nada em que pensasse podia lhe dar uma idéia do que acontecera. Dean havia se fechado, não só para ele, mas para o resto do mundo.

Dean continuava caçando, tão bem como sempre, as piadinhas ainda estavam lá, a boca suja também... Mas algo havia se perdido, Sam não conseguia ver exatamente o que era, mas faltava algo no irmão que lhe era impossível repor.

Tirou os olhos do laptop e os deixou vagar pelo bar que cheirava a cigarros e bebida até encontrar Dean sentado no balcão do bar sozinho, bebendo uma dose atrás da outra enquanto uma mulher mais linda que a outra lhe comia com os olhos e ele simplesmente nem parecia notar, nem mesmo uma mesa de sinuca lotada de presas fáceis chamava sua atenção, parecia estar num outro mundo muito longe dalí. Algum lugar onde Sam não conseguia entrar por mais que esmurrasse as portas.

Estava assim desde que acordara depois de dormir por mais de dezoito horas seguidas com aquela febre que não ia embora de forma alguma,levando junto uns cinco quilos de seu peso. Fugia dos olhares de todos, inclusive do seu. Se tentava conversar, Dean lhe virava as costas e o abandonava falando sozinho sem cerimônia, parecia cansado demais daquilo tudo, algo nos olhos dele diziam a Sam para não se aproximar demais, algo nas suas atitudes deixava uma sombra solitária por onde passava e o pior era que ele parecia querer permanecer daquele jeito.

Como se aquele distanciamento comedido estivesse sendo cultivado com esmero dentro dele, uma sentença planejada de auto-punição que rapidamente roubara a luz que vira em seu olhar quando entrara por aquela porta noites antes... Se Sam não o conhecesse tão bem deixaria passar batido facilmente, mas aquele Dean sentado sem sorrisos no rosto para qualquer rabo de saia não era o irmão que Sam se acostumara a ter por perto. Chegava a sentir falta das brigas de sempre, das confusões que arrumava nos bares, dos namorados enciumados que queriam parti-lo ao meio e mais do que isso tudo sentia falta daquele sorriso, não aquele que usava com qualquer um para se esconder, mas aquele que era só seu...

Dean bebia, agora, todas as noites... Era a única forma de conseguir dormir, o único jeito que encontrara para que os pesadelos não o invadissem até mesmo de olhos abertos. Deveria ser bem mais facíl esquecer, fora tão mais simples antes, mesmo quando aquele tipo de dor era nova... Já houvera sentido isso, então por que não conseguia esquecer, enterrar o mais fundo possível como antes? Era tudo o que precisava fazer, passar uma borracha e o tempo faria sua parte...

Volta e meia recebia uma ligação de Bobby, obviamente perocupado com o rumo que os problemas tomavam, mesmo sem contar a ele exatamente o que havia feito, sabia que o velho caçador tinha razão em dizer que precisava de um tempo para por os pensamentos em ordem, com aquela preocupação rabugenta de sempre no tom da voz. Mas também sabia que aquele tempo tão necessário não existia, afinal estavam ás portas do apocalipse e seus pecados só seriam expiados do outro lado.

Castiel havia desaparecido, como se tivesse se desfeito no ar em meio áquela chuva e não tinha idéia do que poderia ter acontecido ao anjo depois disso. Estranhamente havia chamado por ele um dezena de vezes sem motivo algum e não recebido resposta alguma, sentia falta daqueles olhos questionadores, que entravam em sua alma a hora que quizessem, á sua volta. Simplesmente sentia falta de Cass, como se fosse parte dele também...

Tinha pesadelos com luzes acesas, sonhava em dor e luz, sentindo as duas dores, os dois remorsos e aquelas luzes jamais pareciam se apagar... Só se acalmava no escuro,só respirava no escuro, só vivia no escuro... Pois tinha um medo latente de que se estivesse claro demais Sam pudesse ver o segredo que guardava, ler em sua face que estava morto por dentro e que não havia mais nada a ser salvo alí dentro, mas aquele sorriso estava sempre lá, pronto, preparado pra qualquer emergência, sempre que ele o olhava... Quando Sam questionava com aqueles caminhões de porquês dizia que a cabeça doia com a luz, o que não era uma mentira completa....Ou que estava cansado, o que não passava nem perto de ser mentira... Tentava esquecer, aplacar as lembranças, mas não podia...

De longe tomava conta de Sam sentado em uma mesa, tão compenetrado com o que pesquisava que nem ao menos via as mulheres que sorriam para ele toda vez que passavam, tentando chamar sua atenção em vão. Era nítido que o irmão estava preocupado e que só não o enchia de perguntas por que fugia de todas e por isso andava atrás dele por todos os lugares, como um cão de guarda. Por mais diferentes que fossem sempre haveria alguma coisa em que se assemelhavam e aquela perseguição as vezes lhe arrancava um sorriso verdadeiro, por mais que doesse...

As feridas em seu corpo haviam quase desaparecido, mas as da alma insistiam em permanecer intactas...

Estava cansado o bastante para dormir e bebado o bastante para encarar a luz nos olhos do mais novo e lhe dizer "Boa noite", era assim que media o que podia ou não realizar noite após noite. Deu dois passos para fora do calor abafado do bar e respirou profundamente o ar frio olhando as estrelas que brilhavam longe no céu da noite sem lua... Queria poder se esconder junto delas...

Sam recolheu suas coisas e levantou-se para ir atrás do irmão como fazia todas noites, mas ao sair do bar sentiu algo estranho, fechou os olhos tentando compreender o que se passava em seus pensamentos, não era um sinal de perigo, não era um alerta de cuidado, era algo diferente e algo dentro de Sam Winchester mudou drasticamante em um bater de seu coração, como se sentisse o cheiro de Dean no ar, trilhando um caminho para que o seguisse e ele aceitou aquele convite e foi até o quarto do motel da vez, tão igual á todos os outros em que já estivera, tão descartáveis como tudo o que não era Dean em seus pensamentos...

Abriu a porta e sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias vendo Dean sentado na cama, as mãos juntas sobre os lábios e olhos fechados, parecia rezar sem se importar com sua presença ou não nota-la, o que era mil vezes pior, completamente imóvel onde só as luzes que vinham de fora lhe tocavam, fazendo as sombras desenharem seu rosto em algo mais suave, relaçando os cílios compridos contra a pele pálida. Sam entrou e fechou a porta atrás de sí e só assim conseguiu um instante de atenção daqueles olhos verdes, embebidos na tristeza estagnada de todas as noites.

Não conteve-se e antes que pudesse raciocinar estava ajoelhado á sua frente, entre suas pernas, pedindo perdão, não com os lábios, mas com os olhos por algo que não fazia idéia do que era e sentiu o peso que Dean carregava no olhar afundar no seu. Não pensou, não desejou pensar, não escolheu pensar, o envolveu nos braços como se ele fosse só seu e lhe invadiu os lábios como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes antes, tão densa e profundamente que nem podia respirar tomado por aquele desejo de tê-lo com todas as forças de seu ser e fazer um sorriso real brotar em sua face.

Sam estava tão perdido em seus próprios sentimentos que não percebia o esforço que Dean fazia para se libertar daquele abraço, se desvencilhar do toque de suas mãos invasoras, pois era assim que sentia-se, sendo invadido por uma força muito maior que seus exércitos podiam conter, lutava com todas as forças, mas lutava uma batalha já perdida há muito e as palavras de Castiel assolavam sua mente repetindo incessantemente como em um mantra...

_"Ainda conseguirá respirar todas as vezes em que ele o fizer, e ele o fará..."_

_" Cada vez que ele fizer, vai te matar um pouco, vai arrancar um pedaço de você...Vai arrancar um pedaço da sua alma... Vai deixar que ele o consuma até não sobrar uma única gota de vida em você...?"_

_"Vai acontecer novamente, é a natureza dele...."_

Não conseguia afastá-lo, nem ao menos dizer não, seu corpo estava vencido e a cada segundo suas forças pareciam se esvair rapidamente por seus poros, sentia a vida o abandonando sem um pingo de remorso.

Então simplesmente desistiu, desistiu tão rápido como nunca houvera feito em toda sua vida, ao ver os olhos daquele que tanto amava tão mudados, como antes, tomados por algo que não era ele, algo que não tinha nada dos sentimentos tão costumeiros naquelas retinas, aqueles olhos que só enxergavam o que desejavam e nada mais... Se era isso que Sam precisava para continuar, ele teria tudo...

Lágrimas quentes cortavam seu rosto ao fechar os olhos e se deixar levar por aquele sentimento de passividade que despedaçava suas mais profundas esperanças de que Cass podia estar errado. Simplesmente permitiu... O alcool em suas veias nublava tudo e suplantava um pouco daquela violência e desespero com que suas roupas eram arrancadas, sua pele era provada e seu corpo retido... O peso das mãos dele contra sua pele lhe brindavam com um sentimento de incapacidade que apagava toda e qualquer vontade de escapar...

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que permitisse, aquilo não deixava de ser uma agressão.

Sam o deitou sobre a cama e arrancou cada peça de roupa que cobria o corpo do mais velho com uma urgência e uma certeza tão plena que não deixava espaço para qualquer dúvida e despiu-se com a mesma ferocidade. Deitou-se sobre ele, sentindo-o tremer ao toque de seus corpos, de suas mãos desejosas e o beijou sofregamente até sentir a falta do ar em seus pulmões, abandonando seus lábios vermelhos para deslizar por outros caminhos sobre sua pele clara, descendo sem pudor por cada pedaço de pele que pudesse alcançar e podia alcançar a todos.

Sentia-se possuído por aquele desejo, tão mais forte que qualquer outra coisa que já havia provado, aquela vontade absurda de tomá-lo para sí e mantê-lo em seus braços para sempre, para que jamais o deixasse...

Queria protegê-lo...Nem que para isso tivesse que fazê-lo sangrar e se demanchar... Aquele sentimento o consumia, tão apaixonadamente que lambia suas lágrimas e não ouvia o pedido mudo que elas sussurravam, não percebia que eram a dor que seus lábios não podiam pronunciar...

Dean apenas permitia sem reação, não que aquele toque não fosse prazeroso, esse não era o problema, mas a cada centímetro em que era tocado, lhe rasgava um pouco mais do pouco amor que restara em seu coração. Centímetro á centímetro até não restar nada de sí para oferecer...

Doía absurdamente, ao ponto de não conseguir respirar... A cada toque, cada beijo, cada vez que sentia o calor do outro ao roçar de seus corpos... Doía muito mais que antes... Não era do seu corpo que vinha aquela dor, era da sua alma...

E aquela dor era tão cegante, tão profunda em seu íntimo que abraçou seu algóz, reteu com toda as forças que tinha o corpo daquele que o violava perdido em meio ao desejo e que vestia o corpo de um irmão amado que estava ausente. Não havia mais nada a perder... Os olhos fechados e os lábios que gemiam ao possuí-lo, que gemiam entre seus próprios lábios em meio á beijos apaixonados que duravam para sempre... Simplesmente desaparecia na dor... Pois não lhe restava mais nada além dela, era a única coisa que o fazia ainda sentir-se vivo...

*****S&D*****

_Continua..._

_Ó.Ò......_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Uma paixão, uma resposta...**_

A madrugada se estendia quieta além daquele quarto, nada parecia desejar tirar a atenção dos gemidos que escapavam pelas frestas da porta e invadiam o corredor vazio que se estendia solitário.

Seu corpo estava suado, colado ao dele em desespero, imerso naquele sentimento arrebatador que corria por cada célula viva de seu ser. Sam segurava com força a coxa e o quadril do irmão marcando aquela pele tão clara em comparação á sua e se afogava nele sempre que aqueles lábios perfeitos se abriam convidativos, sentindo as unhas de Dean arranhando suas costas com força, como se ansiassem por arrancar sangue.

Sentia o corpo do mais velho tremer por inteiro em seus braços e o beijava com o gosto das lágrimas ainda em seus lábios, que colhera graciosamente ao cederem devagar de seus olhos cerrados, deixando os cílios compridos molhados e mais lindos que nunca.

Era absurdamente assustador como aquilo lhe arrancava da realidade, não sentia nada além dele, tudo o que o incomodava antes, os lençóis ásperos ou as pernas que não cabiam direito no espaço da cama que já era pequeno para ele e mais impossível ainda para os dois, tudo aquilo era apagado a cada vez que se afundava naquele corpo tão quente e apertado, em cada instante que se passava imerso naquele calor... Dean era o seu mundo inteiro...

Gemia alto e não se importava, o mundo poderia ouvi-lo se quizesse, não se importava em saber que aquela porta não havia sido nem mesmo trancada e qualquer um poderia abri-la com um simples girar na maçaneta e assistir em primeira mão a realização de seu desejo mais profundo, bem diante dos olhos de qualquer um.

Nada mais era importante além de sentir o macio daqueles lábios tão desejados contra os seus e o calor dele, que ardia em chamas contra cada centímetro de seu corpo sedento, estava entropecido pelo cheiro de sua pele misturada ao alcool que destilava em seu suor... Queria marcar cada pedaço de seu ser, devora-lo por inteiro para que não restasse nada mais para lhe ser roubado, por nada, nem por ninguém...

Como o amava, como podia amar alguém tanto assim...? E amá-lo em silêncio por tantos e tantos anos...

Estava tão profundamente dentro dele e aquela sensação lhe era estranhamente familiar, mais estranha ainda para alguém que nunca havia estado com homem algum. Mas deixava para lá qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse pensar demais pois aquele sentimento o fazia voar para longe, tão longe que era quase libertador... Era como sentir toda dor do mundo ir embora, sentia todo o peso esvair por seus poros... Jamais sentíra isso com qualquer pessoa, mas aquele que arfava em seus braços e o apertava com força, procurando pelo ar que lhe faltava não era qualquer um, era Dean e mais que nunca era o seu Dean.

Deslizava as mãos desejosas por seus caminhos como se já os conhecesse, mesmo no escuro e de olhos fechados podia rastrear cada sarda que cobria seus ombros, tinha a sensação de que já tinha estado alí muito além de apenas em seus sonhos, como se soubesse a largura e o peso exatos das costas que abraçava, daquela forma, sem roupas entre eles, sem impedimentos. Mergulhado no prazer que era tanto que tinha de desviar a atenção para não dar fim cedo demais para aquele desejo tão real que vibrava por todo seu corpo.

Nunca havia sido assim com ninguém mais, nunca havia se sentido tão adepto ao corpo de outra pessoa, era como se ele fizesse parte do seu próprio, como tocar uma extenção de sí mesmo, a única que existia... Como ter sua alma gêmea em seus braços e tudo o que necessitasse para viver fosse respirar sua essência.

Sam sentia a pele arrepiar-se a cada gemido baixinho que Dean deixava escapar dos lábios avermelhados pelo atrito voraz dos seus e mordia seu pescoço até arrancar um suspiro mais alto, até sentí-lo jogar a cabeça para trás uma vez mais enquanto deslizava as mãos quentes por entre as mechas de seus cabelos escuros e as segurava com força, trazendo-o de volta ao calor de seus beijos.

Agradeceu ao inferno e por cada gota de sangue de demônio que bebera, pelo tamanho avantajado de seu corpo e por ter força o bastante para em um único movimento tê-lo sentado sobre seu colo, permitindo-o avançar mais fundo que antes e ter o prazer de calar o gemido que lhe fugira com sua boca, provando dos lábios que agora estavam quase a mesma altura, poucos centímetros acima dos seus, sendo facíl tomá-los para sí por minutos sem fim enquanto podia comandar cada movimento do corpo sobre o seu, assumindo um ritmo mais lento que lhe era quase torturante e poder contempla-lo por inteiro com olhos desejosos por mais, toda vez que sentia o contato pleno entre os dois desaparecer...

A luz que vinha de fora pela janela refletia sobre a pele clara, criando contornos nos músculos que se desenhavam sob a pele. Podia ver cada cicatriz marcada pela luz que as fazia ganhar um leve brilho e aparecerem muito mais. Apesar de ter perdido todas as marcas de antes de sua estadia no inferno, já haviam tantas outras, novas, que chegavam a lhe assustar, beijava uma a uma desejando que elas desaparecessem para sempre.

Abraçou-o com carinho, colando seu rosto ao dele, sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua pele. Tocou sua face com uma das mãos e a segurou em uma posição na qual podia beija-la por inteiro, roçando os lábios de leve sobre cada destino possível, secando aquelas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Tendo a visão privilegiada do verde daqueles olhos chocando-se contra os seus, tão perto que podia ver cada desenho gravado em suas irís.

Deslizou os braços até a altura da cintura de Dean o abraçou forte contra seu corpo, fazendo seu membro roçar contra seu abdomem, vendo-o arquejar levemente ao deixar sua mão toca-lo mais intimamente, devagar e carinhosamente por minutos até senti-lo se derramar em seu ventre, buscando o apoio de seu ombro, deitando a cabeça alí enquanto os últimos espasmos o tomavam. Sam abraçou-o com força ao sentir os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo apertarem mais ainda o membro que guardava e antes que pudesse se deter sentia-se desfazer dentro dele.

Compartilhavam, arfando, a mesma falta de ar e os corpos que tremiam de leve, de cansaço, de prazer e se abraçavam com o resto das forças que ainda os mantinham naquela mesma posição, estátuas mudas do que eram... E a cada lágrima que sentia cair e escorrer livre sobre seu peito se apaixonava cada vez mais, tão profundamente, tão amplamente que chegava a doer, era dragado por aquele amor ... Como um feitiço, uma maldição... Não havia palavras para descrever... Era perfeito...

Agora só havia silêncio por todos os lados, até o som de suas respirações parecia cansado de existir naquele estranho vazio que permanecia espalhado por todo o lugar.

Sam dormia aconchegado á seu corpo, a cabeça deitada em seu peito, com a sombra de um sorriso gravado no rosto, respirando calmamente e Dean acompanhava o movimento com as mãos sobre suas costas, deixando os dedos deslizarem devagar, vez ou outra por seus cabelos escuros, como se não quizesse acordá-lo...

As lágrimas ainda estavam lá, insistiam em estar, as derramaria uma a uma naquela escuridão acolhedora para nunca mais senti-las vertendo em seus braços, para que jamais alcançassem Sam.

Olhou para o seu lado e encontrou os olhos azuis do anjo grudados nos seus a menos de um palmo de distância, mas não se assustou, nem ao menos reagiu, sentindo-os adentrando em sua alma sem sequer pedir permissão... Ele não olhava nada além de seus olhos, os corpos nús abandonados na cama não lhe chamavam a mínima atenção em comparação as lágrimas que cediam lentamente, como se fossem uma cachoeria perto de secar.

Castiel apenas permaneceu, lendo o desejo impresso em sua alma e em silêncio assentiu, tocando de leve seu rosto com ambas as mãos e sua fronte com os lábios, fazendo os dois fecharem os olhos juntos, para depois se deixar descansar impunemente contra os lábios do caçador, que haviam perdido o próprio gosto e que agora tinham o sabor dos lábios de Sam. Assim o abandonou, entregue ao mundo dos sonhos.

Sam acordava aos poucos, a luz do sol incomodava suas retinas, mas não tiravam dele as lembranças do que acontecera nem por um instante. Aquele sentimento ainda residia tão forte em seu corpo que parecia que iria explodir. Abraçou o corpo imóvel sob sí gentilmente, pois não queria acorda-lo de forma alguma para não ser o alvo do mal humor de Dean num dia daqueles, depois de tudo.

Levantou os olhos preguiçosos pelo peito do mais velho que respirava calmo com os lábios tão lindos levemente entreabertos. Ficou apenas o observando enquanto alguma coisa gritava dentro dele que havia algo errado, tentava se concentrar em todas as palavras ditas durante aquelas duas semanas de distânciamento até as lágrimas que não abandonaram Dean nem por um instante horas antes. Havia algo muito errado alí. Aquele não era o Dean que conhecia...

Deixou seus lábios tocarem o peito dele, passando a língua devagar, provando aquilo que tinha certeza que lhe era previamente familiar, como se já conhecesse antes... Cravado não na sua memória mas em sua própria pele, no tato de suas mãos, no toque entre seus corpos.

Levantou-se um pouco, colocando o peso sobre os cotovelos até achar algo, procurando alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse mínima que pudesse ajudar a responder as perguntas que Dean nunca esclareceria.

Arrastou os olhos sobre cada centímetro da pele clara e sentiu o coração parar de bater um instante ao encontrar a resposta que tanto queria... Nunca quizera estar tão errado em toda a vida.

Estavam alí, naquelas pequenas manchas praticamente imperceptíveis na pele sardenta, agora podia ver claramente, uma a uma...

*****S&D&C*****

_Continua..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Uma razão, uma vida...**_

Uma a uma, via talhadas naquela pele o que reconhecia que um dia foram as marcas de seus dentes, não tinha idéia de como, mas uma voz rasgava suas entranhas, gritando a verdade que seu corpo conhecia, simplesmente sabia... Estavam alí. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, um pouco mais de cuidado ou meramente tentado se aproximar teria visto tão facilmente, era tão implícito nos olhos de Dean o medo de sua proximidade, o medo de suas mãos.

Observava o caminho que aquelas marcas faziam e as seguia por sua nuca. Tão incrédulo que necessitava tocar, precisava sentir para ter a certeza de que sua mente não lhe pregava uma peça, que aquilo fosse um sonho ruim ou apenas uma alucinação.

Um misto de desespero e ódio se chocava em suas veias, percorrendo seu interior, fazendo seu coração disparar como se fosse parar de bater á qualquer instante, o ar lhe faltava e a força em seus braços se esvaia junto. Deixou o corpo cair, sentindo o desespero adentrá-lo como uma lâmina afiada e varrer as esperanças de um futuro acolhedor, mais suportável, melhor. A idéia quase paupável que tivera de ter pelo menos algo que pudesse ser chamado de futuro e não apenas fim havia se esvaido mais rápido que um piscar de olhos.

O que via á frente de seus olhos estagnados no tempo era apenas o fim. O fim de algo que nem ao menos tivera tempo de perceber real, algo importante que perdera pelo caminho antes mesmo de encontrar, um presente jogado fora antes de ser aberto.

Queria se levantar, se afastar, se desvencilhar daqueles braços que o mantinham gentilmente sobre o calor inquietante de sua pele. Correr porta afora para o mais longe que suas pernas permitissem e uma milha a mais e jamais retornar, nunca olhar para trás, nem pensar nessa hipótese até que se esquecesse do tom do verde de seus olhos, do timbre de sua voz, do toque da sua pele... e acima de qualquer outra coisa, esquecer do gosto de suas lágrimas...

Mas não conseguia fugir daquela cama, seu corpo não lhe obedecia, pois sua mente não respondia diante da inércia de Dean. Se o ar não entrasse e saisse de seus pulmões e se aquele calor que parecia fazê-lo queimar não permanecesse junto á sua pele, poderia pensar que estava morto, essa era a impressão que Sam tinha ao observá-lo em meio áquele silêncio que consumia seus últimos desejos de abandoná-lo sem uma única palavra de adeus.

Sam esperou e esperou por horas a fio, até sentir a luz do mundo se abandonando nas sombras. Aquelas horas que mais pareciam séculos e quando pode ver que começava a despertar seu desejo era só um.

Queria socá-lo, esmurrá-lo até matar... Até não sobrar vestígio dele sobre a terra...

Assistiu os olhos do mais velho abrirem-se devagar, transformando aquele pequeno ato em um enorme esforço ao tentarem focar-se sobre sua figura, uma dificuldade que se igualava a uma penitência. Sam ficou imóvel, esperando, pensou que seria rechassado, afastado com todas as forças como antes, mas quando finalmente aquele esforço se assentou não havia nenhum sinal de vida em suas retinas, apenas um vazio que calava as palavras que Sam desejava gritar com um nó na garganta e uma vontade absurda de chorar a perda de um irmão tão amado ainda vivo ...

Não havia mais porquê usar seus punhos... Dean não estava mais alí...

E só então conseguiu se afastar dele, levantou-se com a facilidade de sempre, pois não haviam mais amarras atando seus corpos, nem mesmo entre suas almas, aquela conexão profunda entre eles havia se perdido, estava tudo perdido.

Enxugou as lágrimas e abaixou a cabeça num esforço por concentração, se não dissesse tudo o que passava em seu cérebro, explodiria com a pressão que sua própria mente exercia. Precisava daquilo, desabafar, colocar pra fora tudo o que lhe consumia até não ter mais forças para fugir para tão longe, até conseguir ficar ao lado dele.

_O que você fez, Dean? Apagou minha memória ou algo assim? Me responda!!! - agora havia uma nova expressão no rosto de Sam, algo que atropelou seu auto-controle ao assistir a passividade com que o rosto do irmão permanecia. Era raiva...ódio.

_Nada do que eu tenha feito ia me doer tanto quanto o que você fez comigo! Sabe o que você e seu egoísmo me fazem, Dean? Não entende que quando faz isso consigo mesmo, quando se deixa pra lá, quando se apaga das minhas lembranças, me mata junto?! - Sam esbravejava, andando de um lado para o outro, furioso - Não confiou em mim, nem por um segundo...Me diga o que eu fiz! Tenho o direito de saber! Agora!

Pulou de volta na cama segurando-o pelos ombros e sacudindo, mirando seus olhos impassíveis enquanto falava, tentando ver desesperadamente alguma sombra de Dean alí, algum esboço de realidade qualquer lhe faria melhor que qualquer resposta que pudesse ser dada naquele instante. Mas não havia nada...nada.

Abraçou-o num misto de raiva, medo e desespero, afundando o rosto em seu peito, chorando compulsivamente como uma criança. Apesar de todo aquela raiva superficial que lhe consumia fazendo sua cabeça latejar, tudo o que queria, na verdade, se resumia em ter Dean de volta, o seu Dean e não aquela casca vazia em seus braços. Seu ódio era não reconhecer naquele á sua frente o ser que tanto amava.

Foi quando sentiu o calor das mãos de Dean escorregarem sobre seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos dos olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, obrigando-o a encarar os olhos sem vida que possuía, forçando-o a se calar para ouvir o tom baixo da voz do loiro chocar-se contra seus ouvidos ansiosos.

_O seu egoismo apenas te fere, Sammy... Te arrasta por caminhos obscuros onde não há luz á ser alcançada, apenas te destrói e mata aos poucos, enquanto o meu egoismo apenas te resgata, te mantém, é só para isso que existe...

Sam se desvencilhou de suas mãos e afastou-se, pondo-se de pé o mais rápido que pôde. As lágrimas que teimavam em permanecer turvando sua visão estagnaram e não cairam enquanto assistia Dean levantar-se devagar e com alguma dificuldade, indo passo á passo em sua direção. Não reconhecia a imagem do homem que se aproximava, o timbre de sua voz, a falta de luz em seus olhos, aquilo era apenas o resto que a alma não desejou levar consigo.

Seu peito apertava como se não conseguisse mais extrair oxigênio do ar. A cada passo do mais velho, Sam recuava outro, tão inconcientemente que nem percebia as coisas em que se chocava pelo caminho. Não havia motivos para isso, não era ele quem deveria fugir, mas seu corpo movia-se sozinho, procurando uma rota de fuga daquele toque antes tão desejado e querido.

A perede marcou o fim daquele caminho tão mais confortável que simplesmente permanecer e receber as mãos que tentavam alcançá-lo. Respirou fundo ao sentir o calor de seu abraço se espalhando sobre seu corpo, aquela sensação era tão aterradoramente acolhedora que chegava quase a machucar, aquele sentimento extasiante que lhe dopava e cegava, era como ser devorado pelo sol.

Mas não existia reação alguma em seus músculos... Não teve forças para devolver o carinho naquele abraço, não conseguiu retribuir o amor com que aqueles lábios tocavam os seus, porque não os reconhecia... Apesar de tão próximo, tão fisicamente enlaçado e já viciantemente acostumado áquele corpo... Não sentia seu Dean em lugar algum.

_Não podia deixar... você se matar... - Seus lábios lhe abandonaram depois de sussurrar baixinho entre os seus e sentiu o peso de seu punho contra o rosto, com uma força jamais sentida. Sam caiu desacordado no chão e lá ficou, nem pôde contemplar a última visão de seu irmão saindo por aquela porta minutos depois.

Saindo de sua vida...

_*****S&D*****_

_Continua..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Uma solidão, um pesadelo...**_

_Quem é você? - A garotinha que não parecia ter mais de seis ou sete anos, vestida em trajes antigos, num vestido tão branco quanto a neve que a cercava, perguntava com a inocência de quem não entendia o que acontecia á sua volta.

_Você não pode ficar aqui. Tem de ir embora. - O caçador se aproximava com cuidado, não queria assustá-la..

_Mas a mamãe me disse que era para esperar o castigo acabar aqui fora, disse para eu não sair daqui. - A menina arregalou os grandes olhos verdes cravados nele, aqueles olhos o pertubavam - Mas estava tão frio que eu dormi. Mamãe deve estar brava comigo e não me deixa mais entrar em casa. - O caçador assistia as lágrimas encherem os olhos daquela criança enquanto ela olhava para a porta da casa.

_O senhor pode falar com ela? Pode pedir para a mamãe me deixar entrar? - Ele se ajoelhou bem ao seu lado e olhou na mesma direção em que ela olhava, mas não havia mais nada alí além de um velho carvalho e os restos do que um dia teria sido uma residência imponente abandonada em meio ao nada. Há muito tempo...Mais de cento e vinte anos podiam fazer desaparecer até mesmo uma mansão, mas não apagavam a vontade de voltar para o único lugar onde se sentia segura.

Ele não sabia como contar a verdade, como dizer a uma criança que a mãe fora morta pelo próprio pai e que o esforço que fizera a trancando do lado de fora em uma noite tão fria quanto aquela, o suposto castigo, que deveria salvá-la, havia lhe ceifado a vida e as separado por todo aquele tempo.

Ele estava tão triste quanto ela... Também havia perdido sua casa...Seu lugar seguro.

_Vou deixar você entrar lá, mas não vai poder ficar depois.

_E para onde eu devo ir?

_Deve ir com sua mãe, ela está lhe esperando lá dentro. - a menina acentiu fazendo os cabelos louros e lisos balançarem, lhe estendendo a mãozinha. Ele a levou até o lugar onde há muito tempo havia uma porta e empurrou o ar, como se abrisse uma porta imaginária.

_Mamãe! - Viu a garotinha sorrir ao olhá-lo com uma felicidade tão sublime a invadir as íris cor de jade que teve vontade de chorar enquanto ela soltava sua mão e corria para dentro do que um dia fora sua casa e em uma luz breve, quase imperceptível, desaparecer no ar.

_Eu também queria voltar... - Sam falou para sí mesmo e ficou parado em meio á neve, rezando em silêncio para que ainda houvesse uma casa para onde voltar algum dia. Desejando que seu lar ainda tivesse calor, que ainda respirasse. Estava frio e ele havia sido trancado no lado de fora e não havia ninguém que o escutasse chamar.

Sua casa era Dean.

Virou as costas e se dirigiu para onde o Impala o aguardava paciente coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

Haviam se passado oito dias desde que Sam acordara sozinho naquele quarto de motel e a única coisa que restara de Dean, além de todo o pouco que constituía seu mundo, o Impala, as armas cuidadas com tanto esmero, as identidades falsas e cartões de crédito, suas roupas surradas e todo o resto que carregara a vida inteira, era o corte no canto de seus lábios e uma bela mancha roxa que insistia em continuar em seu rosto.

O procurara por todos os lugares como se aquele homem fosse um gato perdido, recorreu a todos os amigos e conhecidos e nem mesmo Missouri tinha idéia do que se passava com seu irmão - "Só há silêncio" - foi o que ela dissera. Bobby estava tão preocupado quanto ele e nem mesmo assim deixara escapar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar alguma explicação do que realmente acontecera. Não adiantaria perguntar, nem se batesse nele, lhe diria alguma coisa. Castiel, que já estava sumido há algum tempo também não dava sinal de vida.

Dean tinha desaparecido no ar, como em um daqueles antigos truques de mágica em frente a uma platéia de cegos e um dos cegos era ele, talvez o maior de todos.

Dirigiu por meia hora para chegar ao motel onde estava hospedado, enquanto ouvia compulsivamente aquelas fitas que tinha vontade de atirar pela janela quase sempre, agora cantava as mesmas músicas que o irmão quando os levava a qualquer lugar que fosse, apertando com carinho as marcas que suas mãos haviam deixado após tantos anos no volante. Eram naquelas pequenas coisas em que sua solidão residia, naqueles pequenos registros de existência que se agarrava.

Aquele último abraço, o último beijo que seu corpo lhe negara por medo do que não compreendia, por não reconhecer que além daquele vazio seu Dean ainda existia, estavam entalados em sua garganta. Desejava encontrá-lo e se jogar aos seus pés, implorar mil desculpas por tudo o que se lembrava e o que não... Até aquela vontade de saber o que acontecera realmente entre eles semanas antes, que deixara um vazio em sua memória havia sido relevada. Haviam muitas poucas coisas importantes em seu mundo.

Chegara ao seu destino, outro canto barato com decoração um tanto duvidosa, mas seu corpo já se acostumara áquelas camas desconfortáveis e chuveiros que não esquentavam direito, já faziam parte do trabalho. O que não conseguia se acostumar era em pedir um quarto apenas para ele, sempre acabava pedindo o de sempre e ficava olhando a cama abandonada ao lado da sua até conseguir dormir, quando conseguia, quando se permitia.

Seu corpo gritava por ele, sua alma gritava por ele... Ninguém mais poderia calar aquela necessidade, aquela falta avassaladora de calor que se espalhava por cada centímetro de seu corpo que se desesperava apenas por ele. Mas ia muito além da necessidade, era muito mais que vital... Dean era o único porquê de ainda desejar que aquele mundo continuasse a existir, para que houvesse um lugar sob seus pés quando desejasse se apoiar e seu corpo poder descançar em paz ao fim da jornada

A falta absurda que sentia de cada pedaço de Dean, até do mal humor, da comida estragando na geladeira e das piadinhas sem graça, mas nada se comparava ao buraco criado em seu coração pela falta que seu sorriso provocava. Nunca sentira tanta falta de alguém, nem dele mesmo quando estava no inferno. Não saber o que acontecia a quem lhe era tão caro era mil vezes mais devastador... Era a certeza de não haver forma alguma de salva-lo.

Queria ter forças para resgatá-lo e a sí mesmo do mal que se faziam, conseguir desfazer os nós e se livrar das amarras daquele querer tão bem, daquele amor tão grande que no final não deixava nada vivo pelo caminho, arrasando toda e qualquer chance que tinham, que tornava cada pequeno ato de carinho em uma dor indelével. Não ânsiava por mudar tudo e recomeçar, não havia como recomeçar algo que sempre existira, aquele sentimento sem o qual não conseguiria viver, desejava apenas abraçá-lo e respirar o mesmo ar que ele até o último instante.

Pegou a mochila ao sair do Impala e a jogou no ombro, andando em direção áquele quarto que lhe parecia muito mais frio do que do lado de fora. Destrancou a porta e deu de cara com uma figura parada em meio á escuridão. Em outra ocasião pensaria sempre em se proteger antes de qualquer outra coisa, mas agora só desejava ter a chance de chamar seu nome e ser correspondido. Mas antes que tivesse tempo as luzes se acenderam e seu coração esfriou.

_Cass...Como me encontrou? - O anjo estava o esperando e podia jurar que vira um ar de reprovação no azul daqueles olhos ao chamá-lo assim, tão intimamente como Dean fazia. Criou-se um pequeno silêncio entre eles, mas grande o bastante para fazer suas mãos suarem.

_Bobby me deu o endereço.- Havia um desânimo latente em cada palavra que proferia.

_Sabe onde Dean está? - Sam questionou, tentando manter uma calma inexistente naquele quarto.

_Não posso mais ouví-lo. - As palavras ditas quase num sussurro pareciam flechas á atravessar seu peito e estavam embebidas em curare. Sentia ciúme.

_Você podia ouvir Dean? - Um tom de surpresa meneava por sua voz.

_Não a voz de seu corpo, apenas a sua alma. - Disse, fechando os olhos concentrado, como se procurasse captar alguma vibração no ar - Agora só existe silêncio...

Sam deixou o peso do corpo cair na cama, fitando as próprias mãos antes de emaranhá-las em meio aos cabelos, quando voltou sua atenção para ele, percebeu-se sozinho no quarto. Deixou o corpo acabar de ceder na cama, estava cansado, muito.

Uma praia deserta apresentava-se á frente dele, o céu estava fechado, totalmente encoberto por nuvens e as ondas batiam raivosas contra a base do mar, se arrastando até a areia fina. Uma garoa fina e gélida cortava seu corpo, um tipo de frio que apenas a solidão conseguia fazer brotar dentro de sí. Andava devagar, contando os próprios passos que ficavam marcados no chão.

Estendeu os olhos pelo horizonte e viu uma sombra que atrapalhava a calmaria do lugar. Era uma pessoa parada a poucos passos até onde as águas se estendiam, alguém familiar...Apressou o passo e logo estava correndo, mas por mais que tentasse nunca conseguia chegar perto o bastante. Seu corpo estava exausto e ele parou, focando os olhos naquela imagem que parecia mais próxima do que da última vez que olhara, mas ainda assim muito longe. Voltou a andar devagar e sentiu-se aproximar um pouco mais, o bastante para reconhecer a silhueta imóvel no vento frio. Era Dean.

Estava vestido apenas com um jeans surrado e uma velha camisa de mangas compridas onde o preto já havia perdido parte da cor, com os botões abertos como se o vento frio que a descolava de sua pele não o tocasse e aquela expressão impassível continuava tatuada em seu rosto, entretido em observar as ondas se quebrarem á sua frente, até finalmente chegarem aos seus pés. Dean olhou para os pés descalços e Sam pôde ver o sangue que era arrastado junto para o mar por suas águas e um sorriso triste brotar no rosto do irmão.

Sam correu desesperadamente em sua direção e quanto mais corria, mais se afastava e mais longe sua voz ficava de alcança-lo. Seu corpo ficou incrivelmente pesado e deixou-se cair de joelhos, vendo Dean avançar passo a passo, adentrando o mar revolto como se a força exercida por aquelas águas não o incomodassem de forma alguma. E finalmente vira aquele vazio desaparecer de sua face, agora só havia paz em todo lugar. Assistiu imóvel sua imagem desaparecer em meio á imensidão.

Acordou banhado em suor, estava no chão e seu corpo tremia... Sam juntou suas coisas e correu para o Impala, nunca houvera tanta pressa pulsando em suas veias na vida. Reconhecia aquela praia e tinha de alcança-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

_*****S&D&C*****_

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Um vazio, uma memória...**_

Por horas ficara de pé, esperando imóvel o nascer de um sol que não conseguira contemplar por causa das nuvens que nublavam todos os cantos do céu, tornando-o cinza e triste.

O sol nascera e morrera sobre suas costas naquela mesma tristeza por vezes que nem se importara em contar, quantos dias haviam se passado, talvez quatro, dez...? Não fazia idéia e sinceramente nem lhe importava. Desde o momento em que fechara aquela porta atrás de sí, abandonando seu mundo, fechara também as portas do que era ser humano. Aquilo que antes lhe era tão facíl compreender e realizar, o que era a mais verdadeira de suas capacidades, agora era inimaginável e ia muito além do vazio que restara.

Estendeu os olhos contemplando o mar revolto chocando-se contra praia ferozmente, engolindo a areia fina que lhe recebia faminto, sentindo a garoa cair sobre sua pele molhada e o vento forte cortá-lo.

Um cortejo de chuva e neve o seguira por todo o caminho, como se temessem perdê-lo de vista em seu próprio funeral... Andara por horas e horas seguidas, por rotas que tinha certeza que Sam não seguiria, as mais óbvias e prováveis, aquelas em que o Dean de antes jamais tomaria ao tentar desaparecer. Queria dissolver-se junto das lágrimas do céu que lhe faziam companhia e o seguiam solenemente desvendando os contornos de seu corpo.

Sem identidade, sem dinheiro, sem lugar algum para onde ir e sem mentiras para contar, pois não havia mais voz em seus lábios, assm como não havia desejos em seu corpo. Abandonara todo o pouco que tinha, inclusive a única coisa que lhe era realmente importante naquela cidade da qual nem mesmo recordava o nome.

Como pudera ter sido tão ingênuo ao pensar que toda aquela dor poderia ser escondida e que seus pecados o permitiriam viver por mais algum tempo ao lado do irmão, simplesmente apagá-los por um tempo e continuar. Mesmo conhecendo a perspicácia de Sam, aqueles olhos agudos que sempre viam muito mais longe que os seus... Pedira tanto que seu desejo pudesse se realizar que acabou se esquecendo que ele estava ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ferindo-o como se ele não fosse notar...

Deixá-los era tudo o que podia fazer para tentar amenizar o mal que havia feito. Afastar-se. Sem pedidos insignificantes de desculpas, sem tentativas de explicação frustradas, sem palavras de adeus que só machucariam muito mais. Não apenas de Sam, mas também de Bobby e de Cass...

Como iria poder correr para o conforto da presença do velho amigo depois da expressão de incredulidade que vira em seu rosto? Depois de não ouvir seus pedidos para que não se deixasse usar novamente e de como aquilo apenas pioraria tudo, com a voz embargada em meio a tristeza que sentia. Como voltar a encarar aquela preocupação de pai em seus olhos por um filho estúpido que não a merecia.

Como chamar por Cass impunemente? Como ter forças para olhar em seus olhos agora que sabia ter quase condenado em pecado eterno um anjo, quase destrúido algo sagrado e puro junto a sí por simples egoísmo? Encará-lo e fingir não compreender como Cass se sentira ao carregar o pecado que lhe causara, depois de ver a resignação embebida naquele azul diante de seu pedido mudo daquela noite, antes de seus lábios se tocarem em ritual pela segunda vez em total aceitação... Pedira para sí mesmo o pecado com o qual condenara a existência do anjo e que agora pertencia apenas a sua própria alma. Depois de pedir algo tão caro assim, de cortar todos os laços, o que mais poderia exigir dele, esperar dele...?

Não havia palavras para o que fizera a Sam, não em seu vocabulário... Sam tinha medo dele, sentia ódio, repulsa... não mais o reconhecia e não podia haver dor maior que aquilo que vira refletido em suas retinas quando o abraçara e beijara pela última vez. Aquela conexão, aquele amor não existia mais... Por fim destruira com as próprias mãos o que mais lutou em proteger. Não existia mais nada...

Era um caminho sem volta que devia se findar no seu único culpado, apenas nele.

Não se lembrava de ter sentido fome ou sede, apenas continuava em frente até não poder andar e deixava o sono leva-lo até quando não mais o desejasse, onde quer que fosse, em qualquer lugar... Até os pesadelos o acordarem para os braços da realidade e seu corpo entorpecido voltar a caminhar. Talvez milhares de carros tivessem cortado seu caminho, talvez alguém tivesse olhado para ele pelo retrovisor e oferecido carona, alguma ajuda, lhe estendido uma mão amiga ou um sorriso, um rasgo de preocupação... Mas não se lembrava de nada além dos passos de seus pés descalços e do silêncio que o circundava.

Não sentia mais frio, pois não lhe existia mais calor... Não havia mais escuridão, porque não existia mais luz... Por toda jornada seu mundo era constituído de vazio, silêncio e nada mais.

Seu corpo o guiara inconciêntemente para aquele lugar que lhe trazia lembranças gentis, algo muito raro na família Winchester. Um lugar onde Sam jamais o procuraria, pois era jovem demais naquela época e não se recordaria daquele sonho vivido e esquecido aos olhos do Pacífico...

Quem se lembraria de algo tão pequeno e insignificante assim, senão ele...?

Aquelas memórias eram apenas suas, igualmente a um monte de outras cicatrizes não tão felizes e não tão desejadas que habitaram o canto mais profundo de seu ser por anos a fio, escondida com esmero entre toda a dor com que fora brindado durante a vida...

Aquela praia era um lugar onde monstros, ou qualquer coisa que fosse, não chegaram a lhes assombrar em um dia de paz, banhado pelo calor de um verão há muito perdido no tempo e que tudo o que guardava eram as vozes e os sorrisos de duas crianças. Talvez o único dia que conseguia se lembrar em toda a sua existência em que tivera se sentido uma criança de nove anos, a criança que era naquela época.

Se ainda lhe houvessem lágrimas para chorar, desabariam todas pela saudade daquele dia, aquelas poucas horas em que fora tão feliz quanto qualquer um tem o direito a ser sobre esta terra.

Sammy sorrindo...Sammy correndo entorpecido de felicidade... Livre como sempre desejara ser, desde sempre... Corria, mas não para longe dele como era de costume assim que as portas se abriam, assim que as luzes se acendiam...mas para ele... Sem pesadelos a lhe assombrar, sem medos no olhar, sem motivo algum, apenas imerso nos sorrisos que faziam as covinhas aparecerem e o verde em seus olhos inocentes brilharem contra aquela imensidão azul que se misturava no horizonte e não permitia ver com clareza onde começava o mar e onde terminava o céu.

Desejava que aquelas poucas horas fossem tudo o que conseguisse lembrar, afogar-se naquele sonho que lhe fora real por tão pouco tempo, meros instantes se comparado ao resto de sua vida. Aquele dia que jamais retornou em sua memória para ampará-lo, nem nas piores horas de solidão e agonia e que agora corria avassalador por suas veias... Um dia guardado exatamente para o vazio em que se transformara agora...

Um rastro de felicidade qualquer que fazia um sorriso triste brotar em seus lábios enquanto olhava para água salgada que o alcançava e levava consigo o sangue de seus pés machucados, para aquele conforto gentil de águas gélidas e turvas.

Deu um passo á frente e depois outro... Ia de encontro ás ondas que rasgavam raivosas as planícies feitas de água...

Aquelas águas que tinham algo de familiares em sua força, com toda a necessidade, arrastando-se desejosas em sua direção. Mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe sorriam acolhedoras e de braços abertos, com um carinho que apenas seu toque podia lhe proporcionar... Uma necessidade mútua que podia apenas terminar na outra.

Algo naquelas águas turvas tinha a cor dos olhos dele... dos olhos de Sammy...

*****S&D*****

_Continua..._

**T.T**_......._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Um calor, um reencontro...**_

As ondas já lhe batiam quase á altura da cintura com toda a força daquele mundo contido nelas, mas Dean não se importava e simplesmente continuava. Mais á frente, depois da arrebentação era mais calmo, mais carinhoso... Lá ele era aguardado... Fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça, como se pudesse olhar para o céu mesmo em meio á escuridão e deu mais um passo, embebido no barulho do oceano a se chocar contra a praia que ficava para trás.

Mas algo o fez retornar á realidade, obrigando-o a sair daquele estado de espírito em que havia mergulhado, algo que destoava de tudo naquela paisagem cinza e fria. Já tinha se esquecido o que era aquilo, seu cérebro havia deletado aquela informação como á um virús perigoso... Demorou alguns segundos para processar as informações em seus neurônios.

Seus olhos entreabertos enterneceram... Era calor...

O calor da mão de um outro ser humano, que retinha seu pulso direito, não permitindo-o avançar mais para seu destino. Um outro som brincava agora, perto de seus ouvidos, talvez fosse a voz da pessoa que o abraçava por trás e o retinha ternamente contra um corpo quente, que deslizava por sua pele com mãos quentes, deixando aquele calor se espalhar por cada poro até alcançar seu corpo gelado e adentrá-lo como lava sobre a neve...

Deixou-se levar... Havia esquecido tão rápido o que era sentir aquilo que nem teve vontade de lutar contra... Não se importava quem fosse, nem porque lhe estendia aquele abraço acalentador, se fosse amigo ou inimigo...

Dean fechou os olhos cansados enquanto encostava-se á ele, aceitando plenamente aquele calor e voltando instantaneamente a sentir o frio das gotas de chuva que caiam sobre seu peito nú, despercebidas há tantas e tantas horas... Nem inferiu quando seus sentidos lhe abandonavam, arrebatando-lhe a chance de descobrir de onde vinham as lágrimas mornas que escorriam por sua nuca, passeando sobre seu coração.

Sua cabeça pendeu levemente para trás, encontrando abrigo no ombro do outro, que permaneceu imóvel, retendo-o em seus braços, enquanto as ondas passavam por eles impassíveis levando consigo o silêncio daquele toque...

Sam havia dirigido por mais de vinte e sete horas seguidas com o pé afundado no acelerador, perdera a conta de quantos carros da polícia houvera despistado pelo caminho, enquanto se perguntava como Dean conseguira ir tão longe em menos de dez dias sem deixar rastro algum. Aquelas horas em que ia ao seu encontro não pareciam passar nunca...

Graças à Bobby uma chance de encontrá-lo havia clareado em sua mente. Bobby e a praia do sonho que tivera com Dean. Mal entrara no carro e já estava ligando para o velho amigo. Pegou o celular e não pensou duas vezes, muito menos em que já se passavam das três da manhã.

_Ei, Bobby! - Sam disse o mais firme que pôde.

_Sam? O que houve? - Bobby atendera o telefone ao primeio toque, pois não estava conseguindo dormir direito há um tempo, mais ou menos um mês. Só havia preocupação na voz do caçador.

_Acho que sei onde o Dean está... Sabe aquela foto que tem no seu quarto, aquela da praia...

_Você acha que ele está lá? Mas por que? - Bobby deixou os olhos correrem pela parede até se encontrarem naquela lembrança de tanto tempo atrás.

_Eu sonhei que Dean estava lá... - não queria deixar aquilo parecer mais estranho do que já era - E eu me lembro de ouvir Dean falar daquele lugar uma vez antes. - Sam realmente não queria deixar os sentimentos que lhe traziam lembrar das palavras do irmão o tomarem agora - Preciso chegar lá o mais rápido possível, pode me arrumar uma rota?

_Claro, te ligo daqui a pouco. - Bobby ia desligar, mas voltou, não conseguia se conter. - Sam... No seu sonho, Dean estava bem? - O jovem segurou as lágrimas que brilhavam sobre suas retinas e respirou fundo.

_Vai ficar, eu juro...- Tentando em vão segurar as gotas que já molhavam sua face.

Bobby olhou a velha foto, suas cores haviam se perdido com o passar dos anos. Apenas uma praia ensolarada como tantas outras que já houvera visto. Mas aquele lugar lhe era especial, era para onde voltava todos os anos, com uma rosa branca nas mãos, as favoritas dela, para estar perto da esposa amada que ele mesmo fora obrigado a ceifar a vida.

Era lá que descançava o que restava dela, havia espalhado suas cinzas por suas areias brancas e águas claras, no mesmo lugar onde haviam se casado anos antes, naquele dia de sol que se apagava com o andar do tempo na antiga fotografia.

Em uma de suas visitas, havia levado junto Dean e Sam que estavam em sua casa, o que lhe custara alguns anos de afastamento dos garotos devido a raiva pungente de John quando não os encontrara em casa ao voltar de mais uma caçada. Sam era novo demais para se lembrar daquele dia, mas tinha certeza de que Dean lembrava-se de cada minuto... Aquela fora a única vez em que o vira sorrindo daquela forma, sem preocupações, sem olhares obedientes, sorria daquele jeito livre que apenas uma criança pode sorrir.

Assistia ao longe aquelas duas crianças serem o que eram, apenas crianças e depois de anos de tristeza, ir vê-la passou a ter a sombra daqueles sorrisos, que tinha certeza de que sua esposa adoraria ver.

Meia hora depois Bobby o retornara, mandando a exata localização e todas as informações de que Sam precisava.

A estrada estava vazia e podia usar toda a potência que o motor do Impala oferecia, cortando a escuridão, deslizando sob a chuva, quebrando o silêncio sobre seu capô .

Seus olhos estavam na estrada mas sua mente estava muito longe, numa noite perdida em um balcão de bar qualquer, onde assistia Dean, calado, beber tudo o que podia e algo mais. Sam tinha dezessete anos e olhava para o irmão como se não o reconhecesse aquela figura machucada que tinha á frente dos olhos.

Dean havia voltado de uma caçada com o pai, que não tinha se machucado, enquanto ele parecia ter sido devorado por um cortador de grama e Sam tivera a péssima idéia de tocar no assunto "proibido", a faculdade. Discutira com John por mais de uma hora, mal os dois colocaram os pés dentro do quarto de hotel. Dean fora e voltara do carro algumas vezes, buscando tudo o que poderiam precisar, tentara de tudo para fazê-los parar de brigar, mas nada aplacava aquela vontade que tinham de provar um para o outro quem estava certo. Discutiram por meia hora mais para perceberem que ele não estava mais lá. Lembrava-se de ver o remorso nos olhos do pai ao olhar par o kit de primeiros socorros sobre a cama e dizer que Dean estava machucado e da toda a culpa que sentira.

Sam o encontrou no segundo bar que procurou, um lugar que não era muito adequado para menores de idade, aqueles aos quais o irmão vivia visitando. Mas naquela noite não haviam garotas á sua volta, talvez por medo do sangue que manchava suas roupas, nem sorrisos cafajestes. Apenas bebia sozinho imerso em solidão. Sam sentou-se ao seu lado sem ser notado por qualquer resposável pelo estabelecimento, o tamanho avantajado que já tinha o poupava desse tipo de problemas.

_Ei, Dean..Vamos voltar, o pai vai ficar triste se ver você aqui, desse jeito. - Sam sentiu um arrepio ao ver os olhos do irmão voltando aos seus, pareciam desolados.

_Ele não vai ficar triste, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele querer me dar umas porradas. - falava aquelas palavras friamente entre um gole e outro - Mas acho que devo me acostumar com isso, não é? Afinal, logo você vai para Stanford e lá não vai ter que viver discutindo o tempo todo.

_Por que não vem comigo para Stanford, Dean? - De todas a perguntas que fizera a ele por toda a sua vida, não se arrependeu de nenhuma como daquela.

_Ir com você? É tão mais facíl assim, não é? - Sentiu as mãos do irmão em seus ombros, pesadas como nunca, enquanto ele se levantava e lhe virava as costas - Mas não se preocupe, não há nada com que eu possa desejar mais...Ver você livre do pai, de mim é o seu maior desejo se realizando e fico feliz que o alcance.

_Espera Dean...- Correu até ele e segurou seu braço, parando á sua frente, obrigando os olhos turvos pelo alcool a se erguerem para mirar os seus - Você não me entende... Não há nada neste mundo que queira além dessa maldita vida de caçador? - O irmão se desvencilhou de suas mãos.

_Tem razão, eu quero...Quero voltar para a praia onde o Bobby nos levou anos atrás e nunca mais sair de lá... Quero apenas poder morrer lá...

Acompanhou as costas do irmão desaparecerem de sua vista e só foram reencontrá-lo dois dias depois, num motel barato, com os ferimentos infeccionados e como Dean havia dito, tudo o que havia nos olhos de John era uma vontade enorme de socá-lo.

Sam não conseguia afastar aquelas lembranças, por mais que tentasse, sabia que havia falhado com ele por jamais ter tentado compreende-lo e agora nem a chuva que batia forte contra o parabrisa poderia levar embora a certeza de que Dean sempre estivera certo.

E depois de tantas horas de angustia finalmente viu o mar... Já era de manhã, apesar das nuvens não permitir sabe-lo. Levou o carro até o mais próximo possível do lugar marcado por Bobby e correu pela areia como se sua vida dependesse disso e dependia... Estava frio e chovendo como em seu sonho e não demorou mais que alguns minutos para encontrá-lo parado á um passo de onde as ondas chegavam.

Gritou seu nome com toda as forças que havia em seus pulmões, mas sua voz simplesmente não o alcançava. Viu aquele sorriso triste brotar em seus lábios e ele adentrar devagar contra as ondas. Correu como nunca, conseguindo alcançá-lo com água pela cintura e naquele instante, quando estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, sentiu um medo avassalador de ser rechaçado, banido de seu lar outra vez.

Mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que o vazio daquela distancia, segurou seu pulso fazendo-o parar o tempo necessário para poder abraçar seu corpo gelado em um alívio tão real em simplismente sentí-lo respirando, que lhe fazia pensar que o paraíso havia lhes acolhido sem que nem tivesse percebido.

Dean estava alí em seus braços e mesmo que ele não parecesse lhe reconhecer ou ouvir nenhuma das vezes em que repetira "Eu te amo" aos seus ouvidos, não havia nada mais que pudesse pedir...

Havia realizado um desejo sem igual.

_*****S&D*****_

_Continua..._

_Corra Sam corra..._

_**O fim se aproxima...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Eu ia postar o último capítulo para coincidir com a volta de SPN do maldito hiatus, _

_mas como todo mundo vai ter algo bem melhor pra fazer do que ler fic amanhã á noite, _

_afinal Dean e Sam estarão de volta, decidi postar hoje eterminar com esse sofrimento de uma vez! _

_Sim, este é o fim do sofrimento... Espero que não o meu..._

_**Um amor, uma redenção...**_

Aquela chuva caia ainda mais forte e mais fria que nunca sobre seus ombros, mas não era impecílio algum diante da preocupação que possúia cada célula viva de Sam Winchester.

Olhava para o vazio estampado nas retinas de Dean, dividindo e compartilhando aquele mesmo silêncio... Mesmo que por dentro estivesse a gritar, clamando por um único instante de atenção para suas lágrimas, estava preso em meio aquele deserto sem vida que não mais ouvia seus lamentos, aos campos verdes que não refletiam nada além do cinza daquele céu.

Fora para aquela praia disposto a arrancá-lo dalí, mesmo que precisasse arrastar o mais velho na marra, nem que para isso tivesse que surrá-lo e amarrá-lo até o fim dos seus dias. Caminhara e correra por aquelas areias quase desejando ver raiva cravada em seu rosto, ansiando em ver ódio... Jamais imaginara que sairia tão impune em seu intento...

Dean estava deitado em seus braços, apoiado contra seu corpo, dois corpos abandonados e entrelaçados sobre a areia.

Em tempo algum lhe fora tão fácil comandar seus atos, nem sobre febres altas ou perdas de sangue... Dean sempre lutava contra, mesmo inconciente, mesmo que fosse para o próprio bem, mesmo que fosse necessário... Agora era como se não mais existisse vontade própria em seu ser.

Seu corpo nunca lhe parecera tão leve, carregá-lo até a terra firme nem mesmo lhe causara esforço, sentia no tato de suas mãos os ossos que marcavam a pele fria e pálida, parecia ter perdido muito mais do que dez quilos, o que passara pelo caminho estava estampado em seus lábios, em cada corte causado pelas intemperies.

Ser um mero espectador do abrir de seus olhos imersos em um verde tão claro, quase esquecidos de que as gotas de chuva não podiam lavar junto sua cor por mais que tentassem, absolutamente vagos, era totalmente desesperador... Dean estava tão entregue, tão inerte que tinha a impressão de que o mar tinha levado seu espírito antes de poder alcançá-lo...E não importava o quão rápido pudesse correr, parecia que jamais o alcançaria novamente.

As palavras haviam morrido em seus lábios, mas as lágrimas despejavam-se livremente, pingando e seguindo seus caminhos sobre a face de Dean, como se lhe pertencessem também...E pertenciam todas... Sam beijou sua fronte, deslizando a mão entre seus cabelos curtos, afogando-se na imensidão vazia daquele olhar enquanto o abraçava, apertando-o contra sí, sentindo o frio que expandia-se de sua pele lhe invadir penosamente... Tocando seus lábios no frio dos dele em um pedido mudo de perdão.

Aquele calor o tomava aos poucos, entrando, invadindo por seus poros, tornando-se mais seu, mais real a cada instante. Quanto mais próximo, quanto mais colado á sua pele, mais voltava a sentir o mundo á sua volta, mesmo que seu corpo não tivesse forças para responder ao carinho aconchegante que o trazia para a realidade... Sentia o calor se derreter por todo seu ser, de uma forma que nem a mais gélida chuva voltaria a apagar de suas lembranças.

Os grãos de areia que arranhavam suas mãos e deslizavam por entre seus dedos no vai e vem da maré lhe indicavam onde regressar, arrastado-o vagarosamente em direção á luz que seus olhos mesmo abertos não conseguiam enxergar. Aqueles meros minutos lhe demoravam por uma vida inteira... Lhe negando a possibilidade de reconhecer o toque daquelas mãos e de todo aquele calor abrasador.

Incapaz de uma única resposta fisica, sentia as gotas quentes que escorriam por sua face, aquelas lágrimas que não lhe pertenciam, cujo o gosto lhe invadia os lábios e trazia as lembranças de suas próprias, assim como o beijo sob sua testa, assim como as mãos que tentavam em vão despertá-lo.

Fechou os olhos inconcientemente ao sentir o calor de outros lábios adentrando nos seus, como se aquele toque fosse um poderoso antídoto contra as barreiras de solidão que formavam seu mundo, permitindo-os reabrir devagar, sensíveis á toda aquela luz á sua volta. Reencontrando por um segundo a claridade cinza que agora lhe era quente e da cor dos olhos que encarava...

Voltava aos poucos para aquele que sempre trouxera vida ao pouco que tinha... Tão cálido quanto os lábios colados aos seus e que agora tinha forças para retribuír com a mesma intensidade, naquele beijo que o salvava de sí mesmo, dragando-o para a doçura das profundezas de seus braços e o permitindo finalmente ouvir aquilo do que sentira uma falta devastadora... Seu nome sendo sussurrado por seu Sammy...

E aquele beijo só fez se aprofundar, mais e mais...Não havia mais conciência em seus corpos, só havia desejo, precisão, necessidade e um amor tão sublime e extasiante que chegava a corromper tudo de bom que todo e qualquer outro sentimento pudesse carregar ou oferecer. Eram, parcialmente, engolidos pela água do mar que subia com a maré e pela paixão que ardia correndo em lava por suas veias e não permitia nem mesmo ao corpo débil de Dean reclamar do furor com que era amado, naquela necessidade mútua de sentir-se possuindo a dor do outro em sua própria alma...

O mar seria testemunha daquele amor proibido, repleto de culpa e mergulhado em sofrimento, mas tão pleno, verdadeiro e ardente que era impossível deter, afastar ou negar...

Beijaram-se em sofreguidão, até que as roupas que cobriam seus corpos se tornaram apenas impecílios e que o desejo que os consumia se moldasse em seu único porquê de ainda existirem, o motivo de ainda desejarem respirar mais uma vez. Dean devorou Sam com os olhos, com toda a fome que já houvera sentido em suas entranhas enquanto era devorado da mesma forma por seu olhar invasor. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ser observado silênciosamente por alguns instantes, antes que voltasse a adentrar em seus lábios..

Precisava daquilo para respirar, sem aquele sentimento de pertencer ao outro tão plenamente á ponto de querer se desmanchar em sangue, sem aquela dor pulsante de sujar Sam em pecado, ele não existia mais. Não lhe importava se doía mais ainda, mil vezes mais que qualquer coisa que já sentira... Aquela dor esfuziante que lhe dava forças para aceitá-lo em seus braços era tudo o que era...

Arrancava as roupas de Sam enquanto lhe afogava em seus beijos, fazendo-o fugir dos seus lábios á procura de ar para voltar ansioso em seguida, sempre pedindo por mais e mais... Dessa vez eram seus lábios que provavam as lágrimas dele, era a sua língua que as retinha, era ele quem sentia seu gosto, enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre sua pele molhada e o ouvia gemer em prazer e arfar em êxtase. Dean estava tomado... Tão tomado quanto o moreno e não importava mais se havia certo ou errado... Desejava perder-se nele e nunca mais se reencontrar...

Sam correspondia cada beijo, a cada toque, tomado por uma obediencia que jamais sentira por ninguém. A cada vez que seus lábios se separavam sentia sede e perder o contato com suas mãos, com sua pele clara era uma tortura enlouquecedora. Faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse, pois qualquer pedido que escapasse daqueles lábios tão lindos lhe era uma ordem... Usava sua força para reter o corpo do loiro que parecia quase frágil em seus braços enquanto as máos ágeis dele se livrava das roupas que ainda restavam coladas a eles, atrapalhando o toque entre seus corpos, impossibilitando a realização de seus desejos.

A cada peça de roupa abandonada sobre as areias, a cada gemido que escapava de seus corpos, o mundo como era se perdia e um completamente novo se estendia frente á seus olhos e mãos desejosas. Um mundo onde dor era a necessidade pelo calor do outro e que não se findaria jamais, onde não importasse a distância, suas almas sempre pertenceriam uma á outra.

Agora, lhe haviam forças para falar, se expressar, mas não existiam palavras em seus lábios pois não eram necessárias e as mãos que percorriam sua pele não lhe eram mais invasoras inimigas, mais sim suas mais ternas e gentis companheiras. Sam lhe ouvia mesmo em silêncio, ouvia ao seu corpo e seus desejos eram atendidos obedientemente, de uma maneira tão submissa que Dean jamais esperara por parte do moreno, que aguardava cada desejo refletido em seus olhos para se saciar nele. Havia reciprocidade naquele desespero... Havia desejo em ambos olhares e seus lábios só se acalmavam ao beber um do outro.

O corpo de Dean estava exausto, tão cansado que era difícil se lembrar que necessitava ainda respirar. Sentiu as costas tocando na areia e as águas deslizarem impunes sob seu corpo, arrancando na volta os grãos de areia que lhe sustentavam em meio aos beijos e braços de Sam que movia-se ávido por sua pele, estava perdido em meio ao calor do corpo do mais novo que se empurrava devagar para dentro do seu. Reteve suas costas largas tenazmente enquanto ele se aprofundava dentro de sí... Tão dono de seu corpo, tão senhor de todos os seus caminhos.

Aquele calor que o devorava eram seus os lábios, aquele que o amava era ele, não mais aquela coisa cega e insensível de antes e mesmo que por um caminho totalmente errado, acabara de realizar seu maior desejo, a realização de seu milagre pessoal, havia feito o seu Sammy voltar e não existia dor naquele ato que não lhe fosse reconfortante, nada do que pudesse impor á seu corpo chegaria nem perto do sofrimento que sentia na alma quando seu Sammy não estava refletido naqueles olhos, que lhe brilhavam tão doces. Uma calmaria consoladora adentrava seu coração, que só agora sentia vontade de voltar a bater... Só nessa dor sentia-se vivo, só assim estava vivo.

A chuva caia raivosa, como se desejasse separá-los, mas não havia nada ao qual seus corpos não pudesssem suplantar por aquele desejo apaixonante que varria qualquer sinal de sanidade...Caía forte, cortante, fazendo-os sofrer em suas mãos e procurar mais ainda o calor do outro. Sempre mais, sempre mais forte, mais possessivo, mais apaixonante...

A água gélida desenhava rios sobre seus corpos encharcados, escorrendo por entre seus cabelos, por seus rostos, tornando-os uma tela perfeita para uma obra de arte. Até o instante final em que o verde de seus olhos se encontraram e assim permaneceram á milímetros de distância, cravados um no outro, assistindo a expressão em suas faces enquanto perdiam-se em desejo ao mesmo tempo, colados um ao outro em desespero, totalmente perdidos um nos olhos do outro...Lábios entreabertos que só aguardavam por um pouco mais de calor, apenas um beijo a mais...

Um primeiro raio de sol ultrapassou a barreira das nuvens que pintavam o céu, levando consigo as gotas grossas, deixando apenas uma brisa, uma garoa gélida que parecia desejar acarinhar, não ferir. Dean assistia o moreno domir abraçado á ele, parecia cansado e as olheiras em seu rosto entregavam qualquer coisa que suas hábeis palavras tentassem enganar. Desejava retribuir mas não tinha forças para tomá-lo, para tê-lo em seus braços, por mais que lhe fosse oferecido, por mais quizesse.

O tempo se esgotava embebido nas ondas do mar, o dia em que Sam diria "sim" se aproximava e nada do que ele fizesse mudaria seu destino e a idéia de jamais reencontrar Sammy naqueles olhos e aceitar sua incapacidade de deter algo tão maior era aterrador... Sabia que aquele sentimento que o confortava era apenas um parco espasmo de paz, embutida á fundo e que calava por instantes todo o vazio que logo ressurgiria em seu peito. Não havia mais espaço para esperanças...não restava mais alma para isso...

Desvencilhou-se de seus braços tão dolorosamente que parecia desmanchar-se ao fazê-lo sentindo aquela dor que o extasiava, deixando as mãos grandes deslizarem uma última vez por sua pele enquanto se despedia de seu toque e tomava delicadamente os lábios daquele a quem tanto amava, fazendo uma lágrima solitária brotar e escorrer por sua pele, voltara a tê-las... Assistiu um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Sam, deixando as covinhas aparecerem ao entreabir os olhos ainda entregue aos sonhos e lhe sussurrar "Eu te amo" e soube que não havia forma melhor de deixá-lo partir, precisava deixá-lo ir...

A hora havia chegado.

Inconcientemente, ele sabia o que era aquela luz que o aguardava no horizonte respeitosamente, ela estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo... Levantou-se e andou de volta ao seu destino, em direção áquele rastro de luz que brotava em meio ao céu e desenhava seu caminho sobre as águas... Era difícil andar contra a força da maré, pior ainda respirar. Olhou aquele céu cinza que começava a perder espaço para o dourado com que as nuvens começavam a transparecer. Fechou os olhos e sussurrou baixinho, apenas para sí mesmo:

_Ainda me quer...esse corpo cheio de pecado, destroçado pela culpa... Está aqui, é todo seu, apenas deixe meu Sammy viver em paz... Não permita a Lúcifer tocá-lo... Eu aceito, Miguel... - sorriu ao ver aquela luz se modificar entre as nuvens, caminhando ofuscante em sua direção - Minha resposta é sim.

Aquela era a sua redenção.

_**End..**_

_*****S&D*****_

_Please, don't kill me.....I' don't wanna die yet...Please..._**T.T**

_Lutei bravamente contra esse fim, mas não cabia um final de contos de fada nessa fic. Era tristeza, culpa e dor demais pra tudo ficar bem no fim, mas á sua forma, acho que alguns desejos foram realizados..._

_Como diz a Yuko: "A felicidade é algo particular em cada um"_


End file.
